<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cambios by JennVilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428203">Cambios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla'>JennVilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra ha terminado y es hora de hacer algunos cambios.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episodio 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adaptación y traducción autorizada de "Changes" por Rosy Clozy en Youtube.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana soleada es un buen aliciente para que Harry se sienta de buen humor. Y también está el hecho de que haya regresado a Hogwarts a cursar su séptimo año con todas las de la ley.</p><p>Volver a su hogar, después de todo ese tiempo lleno de persecuciones, sufrimientos y muertes, es una de las mejores cosas que le puedan suceder actualmente al Héroe del Mundo Mágico, y él mismo sabe que se lo merece. Se merece un poco de descanso y paz. Él y sus amigos.</p><p>—Es bueno estar de vuelta. —dice Harry para sí mismo mientras cierra los ojos y deja que sus pulmones se llenen del aire puro y renovado de uno de los florecidos jardines de Hogwarts.</p><p>— ¡Hey, compañero!</p><p>Es Ron.</p><p>Harry sonríe y da la vuelta para saludar a su amigo.</p><p>—Oh, hola Ron.</p><p>— ¿Por qué huiste hace un rato?</p><p>—Lo siento, sólo quería dar un paseo. Ver Hogwarts de nuevo. Además, no me siento muy cómodo si estoy desayunando y hay gente observándome todo el tiempo.</p><p>—Bueno, no puedes culparles. Ellos nos consideran "Héroes de Guerra", últimamente. —dice Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—La atención debería disminuir con el tiempo —Harry suspira—. Espero que este año sea un año pacífico para todos nosotros.</p><p>—Sí... Aun así, el verano pasó tan rápido. —se lamenta Ron.</p><p>Harry no puede evitar sonreír con picardía.</p><p>—Debe ser agradable el tener una novia para que el tiempo se haga más fácil de soportar.</p><p>—Sí, sí —Ron se sonroja—. Pero tú y Ginny--</p><p>—Ron, ya hemos tenido esta conversación. —dice Harry con hastío.</p><p>— ¡Está bien! Lo dejaré por la paz entonces.</p><p>Las campanas suenan anunciando el inicio de las clases; una agitada y ofuscada Hermione viene corriendo hacia ellos.</p><p>— ¡Chicos! ¡Llegaremos tarde a pociones!</p><p>Ron y Harry reaccionan y se apresuran a correr detrás de Hermione. No es bueno iniciar el año llegando tarde a clases.</p><p>Hermione sonríe discretamente mientras ve como sus amigos le sobrepasan mientras corren.</p><p>—Algunas cosas nunca cambian.</p>
<hr/><p>Horace Slughorn ya está en el aula y todos los que han regresado para terminar sus estudios ya están en distintas mesas de trabajo.</p><p>—Lo sentimos mucho, profesor —jadea Harry. Ron llega junto a él y se apoya en su hombro para tomar aire—. Por el retraso.</p><p>— ¡Harry, muchacho! —canturrea Slughorn— Ah, Ron y Hermione también... ¡Qué bueno verles aquí! Tomen asiento, chicos. Justo ahora nos estamos familiarizando con el material de estudio para este semestre.</p><p>En realidad son pocos los estudiantes para este año, y sólo un puñado de ellos ha elegido cursar pociones. Es raro ver el aula de pociones así, piensa Harry observando lugares vacíos donde debería estar mesas, calderos y estudiantes.</p><p>—Sólo hay dos puestos libres junto a Padma. —murmura Hermione.</p><p>Padma Patil está en una de la mesas de adelante y es la única que tiene asientos libres en su mesa de trabajo. Bueno, no la única. Draco Malfoy, casi en la última fila de las mesas, también tiene un puesto libre a su lado.</p><p>—No se preocupen —dice Harry tranquilamente—. Siéntense ustedes dos juntos.</p><p>Hermione y Ron no dudan en aceptar la oferta y se acomodan junto a Padma luego de saludarle.</p><p>Harry se encoge de hombros y se dirige al puesto libre que está junto a Draco. Ron les da una breve mirada. <em>Pobre Harry</em>, piensa, <em>primer día de clases y tiene que sentarse junto a Malfoy.</em> Sólo porque está con su novia, decide no ayudar a Harry con la compañía indeseada. Bueno, y también porque se trata de ese Slytherin en particular; Ron cree que Harry sabrá lidiar mejor con el hurón que lo que pueda lograr él mismo.</p><p>—Muy bien, entonces. ¿En qué íbamos? —dice el profesor— Ah, sí...</p><p>Slughorn reinicia la clase y Harry se concentra en sus palabras. Debe intentar al menos poner un poco de su parte si es que quiere sacar buenas notas en pociones. Hermione ya había hablado sobre ello con Harry y Ron. Simplemente, ellos tienen que esforzarse esta vez.</p><p>Draco, a un lado del Niño Dorado, no puede evitar sentirse incómodo. Harry le da una breve mirada y Draco suelta:</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo, Potter?</p><p>—No. Eh, yo... —él titubea y Draco sonríe con sorna.</p><p>—Tan elocuente como siempre, ¿no?</p><p>El profesor llama la atención de todos, antes de que Harry pueda pensar en algo para contestar a la pulla de Draco.</p><p>—Así que el proyecto de este semestre, claramente necesitará que se trabaje en parejas.</p><p>Toda el aula parece despertar pues cada uno empieza a gritar en busca de compañero:</p><p>— ¡Seamus! ¡Hazte conmigo!</p><p>— ¡Ernie, no me dejes sola!</p><p>— ¡Yo estaré con Hermione o Harry! —ruge Ron, asustando a Harry— ¡Ni se atrevan a pedírselos!</p><p>—Cálmense, ahora mismo —dice Slughorn en voz alta y todos se detienen mirando atentamente al profesor—. Antes de que escojan pareja, escuchen mis instrucciones. Para promover la unidad entre las Casas, la profesora Mcgonagall ha pedido que cualquier proyecto, de cualquier materia que requiera de trabajo en equipo, se haga entre personas de distintas Casas. Eso significa que ustedes deben hacer equipo con alguien que <em>no</em> sea de su Casa.</p><p>Ron y Neville parecen querer morirse. Hermione, aunque no muy contenta con la disposición de las cosas, se apresta a trabajar con cualquiera. No puede permitirse una mala nota, de todos modos.</p><p>Harry, sin saber qué le impulsa a decir lo siguiente, se pone de pie:</p><p>—Yo haré equipo con Malfoy.</p><p>Ron casi se cae de su silla y Slughorn sonríe con simpatía.</p><p>—Muy bien Harry. Entonces, los demás podemos ir empezando con hacer equipo con alguien más, ¿no? Quiero a cada equipo en la misma mesa, por favor.</p><p>Cada uno se dispone entonces a buscar compañero y Draco mira sospechosamente a Harry.</p><p>—Puedo ver a lo que estás jugando, Potter. Eso de escoger al mejor alumno en pociones para hacer equipo con este, es algo muy ingenioso.</p><p>Harry le sonríe y Draco no puede evitar observarle detalladamente.</p><p>—Bueno, no estaba pensando en eso exactamente, pero de todas maneras, esa es toda una ventaja para mí.</p><p>Draco suspira con fastidio y mira hacia el frente.</p><p>—Sólo no me contagies tu incompetencia. No quiero tener malas notas por tu culpa.</p><p>Harry pone los ojos en blanco y murmura un "idiota" para luego suspirar y estirarse en su silla.</p><p>—Mira Malfoy, sé que nosotros nunca hemos estado en los mejores términos--</p><p>—Eres muy lento en la comprensión de ciertas cosas, Potter.</p><p>—Pero —Harry ignora el comentario—, hemos pasado por suficientes cosas, y estoy muy cansado como para lidiar con estúpidas rivalidades ahora mismo. ¿Qué dices de tratar de dejar eso atrás, y empezar de nuevo?</p><p>Harry ha extendido su mano hacia Draco en una muda oferta de reconciliación, aguardando casi con esperanza que Draco se la acepte.</p><p>Bueno, no todo es fácil con Draco Malfoy.</p><p>—Creo que puedo darme cuenta yo solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias. —dice Draco con petulancia sin aceptar la mano de Harry, el cual tiene la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Draco sonríe y le guiña un ojo provocando una estruendosa carcajada en el Gryffindor.</p><p>Ron, unos puestos más adelante, mira sorprendido la escena. Gira un poco en su asiento y le dice a Hermione:</p><p>—Mione, ¿qué crees que le pasa a Harry? ¡Yo creo que Malfoy le está haciendo algo!</p><p>Hermione desde siempre ha sido una bruja inteligente, a ella no se le pasa nada desapercibido. Observa a Draco y Harry -que aún están compartiendo una sonrisa-, y sonríe.</p><p>—Tal vez. —dice simplemente, sin responder a la mirada interrogativa de su novio.</p><p>—Chicos —Slughorn vuelve a hablar después de un momento—. Para este proyecto, deben preparar <em>Veritaserum</em>. ¿Alguien nos puede recordar los efectos de esta poción?</p><p>Hermione ya tiene el brazo levantado y el profesor le concede la palabra.</p><p>—<em>Veritaserum</em> es un potente suero de la verdad, el cual induce al que lo toma, a contar todos sus secretos.</p><p>—Muy bien, señorita Granger. Esta requiere de mucha investigación y preparación, así que por favor abran sus libros de <em>"Elaboración de pociones avanzadas"</em> en la página 235.</p>
<hr/><p>—Este proyecto requerirá que todos ustedes lleven a cabo investigaciones fuera de la clase. Espero que todos los equipos estén preparados para las próximas semanas. —dice Slughorn después de una hora de explicaciones y lectura sobre el <em>Veritaserum</em>.</p><p>Ron gime en su puesto y Hermione sonríe emocionada por la nueva e interesante tarea. Harry no es que tenga muchas ilusiones con el nuevo proyecto, pero con la compañía de Draco, sabe que las cosas serán un poco fáciles.</p><p>— ¿Mi habitación o la tuya? —pregunta sin darse cuenta de que Draco casi se ahoga con su propia saliva por la inesperada pregunta.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —pregunta estúpidamente el Slytherin.</p><p>Harry se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se sonroja furiosamente y se apresura en aclarar:</p><p>—Quiero decir... para nuestra investigación... ¡Pa-para el proyecto!</p><p>Draco decide fingir una sonrisa presuntuosa antes de ponerse en evidencia.</p><p>—Aunque tu invitación me halaga, Potter, pienso que la biblioteca es un buen lugar para lo que nos concierne.</p><p>—Sí... muy bien.</p><p>—Estoy libre los miércoles y los viernes. Bueno, si es que acaso tú estés libre también, y eso no interfiera con tus labores de Héroe.</p><p>—Los miércoles están bien para mí —dice Harry—. ¿Nos vemos entonces allí después del almuerzo?</p><p>Draco no contesta por un momento, pero luego, con indiferencia, dice:</p><p>—Lo que sea, Potter.</p><p>La clase termina y Draco se apresura en salir del aula. Ron y Hermione se reúnen con Harry.</p><p>—Harry... ¿Qué demonios te pasó ahora? —pregunta Ron— ¿Hacer equipo con Malfoy? ¿En serio? —exclama con confusión.</p><p>— ¿Y qué? Él no es peligroso, Ron. Es hora de dejar algunas cosas atrás, ¿no?</p><p>— ¡Estamos hablando de Malfoy! ¡Un inmenso cabrón, un mortífago! ¡Él nunca cambiará!</p><p>—De todas maneras, lo único que le importa ahora es su estudio. No tengo de qué preocuparme. —dice Harry con simpleza.</p><p>—Lo que tú digas, compañero —Ron se rinde—. Entonces dile adiós a ese año pacífico que tanto querías.</p><p>—Oh basta ustedes dos —dice Hermione exasperada—. ¡Es apenas nuestro primer día! Mejor salgamos al patio y disfrutemos del sol.</p><p>Harry y Ron olvidan rápidamente su discusión anterior y asienten para luego salir del aula tras Hermione. Cerca de allí, Draco se aleja por el pasillo y Harry le observa por un momento.</p><p>— ¿Vienes? —urge Ron a su lado.</p><p>—Sí. —dice Harry y sigue a sus amigos.</p><p>Antes de que Draco doble la esquina del pasillo, gira y mira hacia la figura cada vez más lejana de Harry. Sonríe un poco y retoma su camino.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! Regreso con un nuevo fanfic &lt;3 <br/>Espero que les guste y que me sigan acompañando.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episodio 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy está guardando un puesto para Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, y cuando le ve entrar al Gran Comedor, sonríe.</p>
<p>—Draco, ¿cómo estás cariño? —dice cuando el rubio se sienta junto a ella.</p>
<p>—Igual de mal que ayer... Y que el día antes de ayer. —dice Draco con cansancio.</p>
<p>—Espero que estés tomando las pociones que Madame Pomfrey te recetó. Te ves tan mal… —dice Pansy con preocupación.</p>
<p>Draco aparta la mirada y Blaise, frente a él, le mira con suspicacia.</p>
<p>—Es cierto. ¿Estás seguro de que estás siguiendo todas las recomendaciones de Pomfrey?</p>
<p>Draco tuerce la boca con disgusto y decide no contestar. Pronto Blaise olvida el tema, y algo más allá de él, llama su atención.</p>
<p>—Miren nada más... Potter está mirando para acá.</p>
<p>Draco levanta la mirada rápidamente y gira un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con que Harry Potter le está mirando intensamente. Draco le devuelve la mirada y Harry se sonroja. Draco bufa y le alza una ceja con desdén.</p>
<p>—Veo que tú y Potter regresaron a eso de las miradas asesinas. —dice Pansy con una sonrisita.</p>
<p>— ¿Y qué con ello? —pregunta Draco con disgusto— Incluso después de la guerra, Potter sigue siendo un idiota.</p>
<p>—Probablemente... Pero será mejor que no seamos bordes con él. No queremos meternos en más problemas —dice Pansy con cautela—. ¡Incluso yo he sido agradable con Potter esta mañana!</p>
<p>— ¿Ah sí? ¿Así que ya quieres formar parte del club de admiradoras de Potter? —dice Draco con burla.</p>
<p>Pansy pone los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>—Tenía un mejor concepto de ti, Parkinson. —continúa Draco.</p>
<p>—No. Sólo le dije "hola" y le sonreí. Creo que hice algo mal, pues él no es que me haya dado la mejor de sus miradas.</p>
<p>Blaise y Draco suspiran con sufrimiento ante la idiotez de su amiga.</p>
<p>—Pero sólo es el comienzo. —sigue Pansy con alegría</p>
<p>Blaise ondea una mano despectivamente y mira a Draco con interés.</p>
<p>— ¿Así que ya has hablado con él, Draco?</p>
<p>Draco vuelve a bajar la mirada y Pansy ríe.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué, Potter se te comió la lengua?</p>
<p>—Cállate —gruñe Draco—. Y sí. Tuve que aguantarlo toda una clase de pociones. ¡Él se distrae con cualquier cosa! ¡Y así hace que me distraiga yo también!</p>
<p>—No puedes apartar tus ojos de Potter, ¿eh? —Blaise sonríe.</p>
<p>—Te recomiendo que cierres la maldita boca, Blaise. —dice Draco con enojo.</p>
<p>Pansy y Blaise ríen sin misericordia y Draco suspira con fastidio.</p>
<p>—Merlín... ¿Por qué ustedes no están tomando clases de pociones conmigo? —Draco se lamenta— Ahora estoy obligado a reunirme con Potter en la biblioteca. —exhala con dramatismo.</p>
<p>Pansy finge sorpresa.</p>
<p>— ¿Quieres decir que tienes una especie de cita-estudio con Potter?</p>
<p>Draco le fulmina con la mirada y le apunta con un tenedor.</p>
<p>—Te juro Pansy que voy a lanzarte todo mi almuerzo si sigues insinuando cosas tan horripilantes como esas.</p>
<p>—Oh deja der tan dramático, Draco —dice Pansy—. Es sólo que pensar en ustedes dos en una biblioteca, tratando silenciosamente de estrangularse mutuamente... Es muy divertido, en realidad.</p>
<p>Blaise ríe un poco y dice:</p>
<p>—Bueno, pero eso era en el pasado. Ahora Draco puede empezar a disfrutar la compañía de Potter.</p>
<p>Draco siente sus orejas calientes por la indignación.</p>
<p>— ¡Suficiente! —gruñe— Ya no quiero saber nada más sobre ustedes dos.</p>
<p>Draco se pone de pie bruscamente y sale a zancadas del gran comedor. Pansy y Blaise sonríen con picardía y dirigen la mirada a Harry quien casualmente está mirando por donde se fue Draco. El Gryffindor nota la mirada de los dos Slytherin sobre él y se sonroja.</p>
<p>—Tengo que... tengo que ir a hacer la tarea de pociones. —se excusa Harry con Hermione y Ron.</p>
<p>Ron le sonríe con la boca llena de postre.</p>
<p>—Dale un golpe a Malfoy de mi parte. —grita, esquivando un golpe de parte de Hermione cuando Harry se aleja de la mesa.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry entra a la biblioteca y encuentra a Draco en una de las primeras mesas.</p>
<p>—Eh... Hola. —saluda Harry.</p>
<p>Draco levanta la mirada y observa a Harry con desinterés.</p>
<p>—Llegas temprano.</p>
<p>Harry sonríe y toma asiento frente al rubio.</p>
<p>—Igual que tú —como Draco no le presta atención, Harry dice: — ¿Qué lees?</p>
<p>Draco suspira con fastidio y deja que sus dedos resbalen por la cubierta del libro para que Harry vea el título.</p>
<p>— ¿A qué se te parece esto, Potter? Tenemos que leer este texto sobre el <em>Veritaserum</em>. Te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo.</p>
<p>—Bueno, pues yo tengo algo que nos puede ayudar. —dice Harry con una sonrisa sabihonda mientras saca de su maletín un libro.</p>
<p>— ¿El mismo libro que utilizamos para nuestras clases? —Draco se mofa— ¿Es en serio, Potter?</p>
<p>—Sí, es uno de esos... Pero este tiene las anotaciones de Snape.</p>
<p>Harry contempla cómo Draco es ahora todo oídos.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?</p>
<p>Harry se rasca la nuca, no queriendo recordar algunas cosas.</p>
<p>—Es una larga historia. —se excusa.</p>
<p>Draco le da una mirada inteligente.</p>
<p>—Así que esa vez en sexto año cuando tú de repente te convertiste en el mejor de la clase... ¿Estuviste haciendo trampa? ¡Ya lo sabía yo! —exclama Draco enojado.</p>
<p>—Yo no le llamaría hacer trampa —dice Harry tranquilamente—. Es sólo tener buena suerte.</p>
<p>Draco suspira y extiende su mano.</p>
<p>—Sólo... sólo dame ese libro. Necesitamos avanzar.</p>
<p>Draco tira bruscamente del libro cuando Harry se lo ofrece. Lo abre y busca en él un poco para enseguida ponerse a leer.</p>
<p>Harry le contempla en silencio por un momento y se sobresalta cuando Draco habla.</p>
<p>—Snape era un genio.</p>
<p>— ¿Lo extrañas?</p>
<p>—Naturalmente. Él fue uno de los mejores profesores que tuve. Además de que él y yo compartíamos los mismos sentimientos hacia un idiota en particular. —termina con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Harry pone los ojos en blanco y la sonrisa de Draco se ensancha.</p>
<p>—Deberías hacerlo más seguido. —dice Harry después de otro momento de silencio.</p>
<p>— ¿El qué?</p>
<p>—Sonreír. Es... es agradable.</p>
<p>Draco no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras mira sorprendido a Harry.</p>
<p>—Bueno, lo haría a menudo si no tuviera que lidiar a diario con un idiota como tú. —dice Draco en medio de su confusión.</p>
<p>—No sería un idiota como tú dices, si de tu boca no saliera solamente insultos. —dice Harry con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Draco azota el libro contra la mesa y fulmina a Harry con la mirada.</p>
<p>—Ya basta de esta ridiculez. No estamos aquí para charlar; venimos a estudiar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.</p>
<p>Harry se rinde y deja el tema por la paz. Luego se dispone a leer del libro que Draco tenía anteriormente.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry puede decir que el rato de estudio que está teniendo con Draco es realmente gratificante puesto que él nunca se había concentrado tanto en algo relacionado con las clases. El ambiente, aunque un poco incómodo al tratarse de tener a Draco frente a él, es fácil de manejar en cuanto a concentrarse en lo que se está estudiando. Harry sabe que está aprendiendo muchas cosas en todos esos treinta minutos que llevan allí en la biblioteca, solamente leyendo un libro y tomando apuntes.</p>
<p>No se da cuenta cuando Ginny entra a la biblioteca.</p>
<p>— ¡Harry! —exclama ella alegremente acercándose a la mesa.</p>
<p>—Oh, hola Gin.</p>
<p>Ginny le sonríe e ignora a Draco olímpicamente.</p>
<p>—Estuve buscándote hace un rato. Ser la capitana del equipo de Quiddicth puede ser un poco estresante, así que quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme un poco con el entrenamiento de los nuevos jugadores para el equipo.</p>
<p>—Oh claro —dice Harry con una sonrisa—, no le diría que no al Quidditch</p>
<p>Ginny sonríe y gira su cabeza apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia de Draco.</p>
<p>—Weasley. —saluda él.</p>
<p>El gesto de Ginny se ensombrece.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con él? —sisea ella en su dirección.</p>
<p>—Estamos-- —empieza Harry.</p>
<p>—En medio de una importante investigación para un proyecto —continúa Draco—, y no necesitamos a una comadrejilla metiendo su hocico donde no le incumbe.</p>
<p>—Malfoy...</p>
<p>—Bueno excúsame por ser tan precavida acerca del chico con la marca oscura, que trató de matar a Harry. —dice Ginny con voz fría.</p>
<p>—Mira Gin, nosotros sólo estamos trabajando en un proyecto de clases, juntos —intercede Harry ante el cambio de humor de Draco—. No te preocupes por mí, estamos bien, de verdad. Te veré luego, ¿sí? —dice esperanzado en que Ginny se vaya de allí.</p>
<p>—Está bien, Harry —dice ella con gesto ofendido—. Nos vemos. —y con una última mirada a Draco, ella se va con fuertes zancadas.</p>
<p>—La comadrejilla es todavía una busca-problemas. —comenta Draco luego de un rato.</p>
<p>— ¿Tienes que ser tan arrogante? —dice Harry cansinamente.</p>
<p>—Cuando alguien me está fulminando con la mirada, y diciéndome cosas como esas, sí. —dice Draco.</p>
<p>—No la puedes culpar, Malfoy. Lo que pasó en la guerra es... difícil de olvidar.</p>
<p>—Trato de entenderlo —dice Draco con sarcasmo—, es sólo que no es fácil contener mi lengua.</p>
<p>Harry sonríe muy a su pesar y la campana para el cambio de clases se deja escuchar.</p>
<p>— ¿Te toca DCAO? —pregunta Harry.</p>
<p>—Sí. Debe ser muy molesto para ti, ¿no?</p>
<p>—Vamos entonces juntos. —Harry le ignora y se pone de pie.</p>
<p>—Supongo que no tengo elección, ¿no? —dice Draco con cansancio.</p>
<p>—Así es. —dice Harry con facilidad y empieza a caminar confiando en que Draco le seguirá.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cuando van girando el pasillo, se encuentran con tres Ravenclaw que vienen en su dirección.</p>
<p>—Miren, es el mortífago. —dice uno de ellos cruelmente.</p>
<p>—Debería estar encerrado en Azkaban de por vida. —le secunda una chica con gesto de asco.</p>
<p>—Yo digo que debería estar muerto. —concluye otra chica con rencor.</p>
<p>— ¡Oigan! —Harry grita sin poder contenerse— Podemos oírlos, ¿saben? ¿Por qué no dejan de estar actuando como los mortífagos que dicen odiar?</p>
<p>Los tres Ravenclaw le observan y luego deciden retirarse.</p>
<p>—Vámonos. —dice uno de ellos.</p>
<p>Cuando los tres desaparecen, Draco se gira hacia Harry y le mira con enfado.</p>
<p>—No necesito tu ayuda —le escupe—. Aléjate de mí. —su rostro está descompuesto en ira y humillación. Harry le mira sorprendido.</p>
<p>—Oye, espera. —grita, pero Draco acelera su paso y lo deja muy atrás.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ya en el aula de DCAO, Harry entra y ve a Draco junto a Blaise. Decide no presionarlo, y sigue su camino para reunirse con Ron y Hermione.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué pasa Harry? —pregunta Hermione con preocupación al verle.</p>
<p>—No es nada. —suspira Harry evitando el tema, sin poder olvidar la reacción de Draco.</p>
<hr/>
<p>La clase termina y los estudiantes se aprestan a salir del aula. Draco se apresura en salir, y Harry no le pierde el rastro.</p>
<p>—Compañero, ¿vienes? —pregunta Ron viéndole ir por otra dirección.</p>
<p>—Luego los alcanzo —dice Harry sin perder de vista a Draco—, necesito hacer algo.</p>
<p>Antes de que dé un paso, es detenido por la voz extrañada de Ron.</p>
<p>— ¿Estás siguiendo a Malfoy de nuevo?</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? —brinca Harry en su sitio— ¡No! Bueno, quiero decir... Puede que lo esté haciendo pero--</p>
<p>—Por las Barbas de Merlín —gime Ron exasperado—. ¿Se está repitiendo lo de sexto año?</p>
<p>— ¡No es lo mismo! —exclama Harry— Es sólo que... Estoy preocupado.</p>
<p>—Quieres decir que estás obsesionado. —dice Ron con simpleza.</p>
<p>—Nos preocupas, Harry —dice Hermione con voz mediadora—. Ya sabemos cómo te pones cuando se trata de Malfoy.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta Harry— ¿A qué te refieres?</p>
<p>— ¡No es nada! —se apresura a aclarar Hermione— Es sólo que no queremos que te veas envuelto en algo malo.</p>
<p>—Yo... —Harry quiere defenderse pero se rinde— Olvídenlo. Necesito ir al baño de todas maneras. No demoraré. —dice y retoma su camino dejando atrás a unos preocupados Ron y Hermione.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cuando está llegando a los baños, Harry escucha un grito.</p>
<p>— ¡Cállate! ¡No me hagas hechizarte de nuevo! —grita una voz.</p>
<p>Harry se apresura a entrar al baño, encontrándose con los mismos Ravenclaw del pasillo allí. Ellos están apuntándole con sus varitas a Draco, quien está en el suelo con un moretón en su cara.</p>
<p>— ¡Eres una escoria, mortífago! —grita una de las chicas sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry allí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episodio 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco sólo necesita un minuto de paz; un sinfín de pensamientos y sentimientos están amenazando con darle un inmenso dolor de cabeza.</p>
<p>Ahora está en el baño, intentando poner las cosas en orden en su mente. Una de las cosas que le están atormentando últimamente es la cuestión con la extraña cercanía que se está tomando Harry Potter con él. Draco puede entender que las cosas del pasado hacen parte del mismo y que tienen que dejarse atrás para poder continuar, pero es que con el Gryffindor es diferente... <em>Siempre</em> ha sido diferente.</p>
<p>Draco está perdido en sus pensamientos; recuerda cómo Harry le defendió ante esos Ravenclaw y también se viene a su mente la tarde en la biblioteca junto a él, la agradable compañía que había resultado ser el otro chico quien en un comienzo sólo había significado un incordio para Draco.</p>
<p>—Así que aquí tenemos al Mortífago.</p>
<p>Draco levanta la vista al espejo y ve el reflejo de uno de los Ravenclaw del pasillo.</p>
<p>— ¿Me necesitas para algo? —Draco gira hacia el chico y sonríe con desdén— Debo decir que es bastante poco inteligente viniendo de un Ravenclaw; algunos me consideran peligroso, ¿sabes?</p>
<p>—Puede que asustes a algunos —escupe el otro—. Pero yo sé lo que realmente eres. No deberías estar aquí. Eres patético.</p>
<p>— ¿Eso es todo entonces? —pregunta Draco mirando la varita en ristre del Ravenclaw— Ya suponía yo que buscarías atacarme cuando nadie estuviera viendo. No estoy muy seguro de que yo sea el patético aquí. —termina con una sonrisa</p>
<p>El chico gruñe y lanza a Draco un <em>depulso</em>, enviándole violentamente por los aires contra los espejos. Draco cae bruscamente en el suelo y puede sentir un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.</p>
<p>— ¡Mi hermana pequeña —grita el Ravenclaw lleno de ira— está muerta por tu culpa!</p>
<p>La puerta se abre con estrépito y las otras dos Ravenclaw entran en el baño con gestos preocupados.</p>
<p>— ¡Justin! —grita una de ellas con horror.</p>
<p>— ¿Cómo crees que me siento —continúa gritando a Draco— viéndote caminar por los pasillos del colegio como si nada, sin que pagues las consecuencias de tus actos?</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué debería importarme? —pregunta Draco con voz ronca— ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer entonces, y acaba con esto!</p>
<p>— ¡Cállate! ¡No me hagas hechizarte de nuevo! —grita Justin.</p>
<p>— ¡Eres una escoria, mortífago! —grita una de las chicas antes de quedarse totalmente muda al ver que el hechizo que iba a lanzar Justin a Draco, es interrumpido por un <em>expelliarmus</em>, provocando que Justin pierda el equilibrio y su varita.</p>
<p>Todos giran asustados para ver a Harry entrar por completo al baño con la furia grabada en su cara.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?—grita Harry.</p>
<p>Justin se pone de pie y enfrenta al Gryffindor.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué le defiendes? —exige— ¿No entiendes que él es el culpable de que mi hermana esté muerta?</p>
<p>— ¿Y tú acaso crees que tu hermana quisiera verte en esta situación? ¿Crees que ella hubiera querido verte en problemas por atacar a alguien? ¡Además, Malfoy no le hizo nada a ella!</p>
<p>— ¡Él es un mortífago! ¡Él debe ser castigado!</p>
<p>—Vámonos, Justin. —ruega una de ellas sintiendo cómo la magia de Harry empieza a descontrolarse.</p>
<p>Las chicas salen del baño apresuradamente y Justin se percata apenas ahora de la apariencia amenazante de Harry. Cuando intenta irse también, Harry se interpone en su camino y le apunta con su varita.</p>
<p>—No vuelvas a acercártele. —sisea. Justin le mira con una mezcla de rencor y miedo. Recupera su varita y sale con apresuradas y enojadas zancadas.</p>
<p>— ¡Merlín, Malfoy! —Harry no espera para ir junto a un maltrecho Draco.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que pasa. —dice Draco resistiendo un gesto de dolor.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué no te defiendes? —pregunta Harry intentando buscar alguna manera de ayudarle.</p>
<p>—Porque sé que me lo merezco. —murmura Draco sin poder evitarlo y con un peso en su estómago.</p>
<p>—Eso no es así, Malfoy. No digas eso. —Harry también baja la voz.</p>
<p>Draco niega vehemente con la cabeza y un ligero sollozo sale de lo profundo de su garganta.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, <em>Harry</em> —dice sin notar el sobresalto del azabache—. Siento haber sido así de cabrón contigo y tus amigos —Draco trata de que su voz no tiemble—. Estuve en las filas del mago más malvado de todos los tiempos, el mismo que te quería muerto--</p>
<p>—Eso ya no importa, Draco.</p>
<p>— ¡Claro que sí! —Draco grita poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa? ¿Cómo se supone que yo pueda vivir en paz con todo lo que hice?</p>
<p>—Yo también cometí errores —Harry se pone de pie—. Cosas que nunca debí haber dicho. Personas que nunca debí haber lastimado. Personas que nunca debí haber perdido —Harry baja la voz un poco, e intenta no dejar que los recuerdos lleguen a él—. Pero todos tenemos que seguir adelante.</p>
<p>Después de un momento de silencio, Draco hace una mueca y Harry se sobresalta.</p>
<p>—Voy a llevarte al ala del hospital. —dice Harry sin obtener quejas de Draco.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ambos chicos van por el pasillo hacia la enfermería y se encuentran con Hermione y Ron.</p>
<p>— ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? —Hermione avanza hacia ellos con gesto preocupado y cuando repara en Draco, deja salir un grito— ¡Malfoy!</p>
<p>—Demonios... —exclama Ron— ¿Qué le pasó?</p>
<p>—Atacaron a Malfoy —dice Harry simplemente—. Necesito llevarlo a la enfermería</p>
<p>Ron suspira y se acerca a ambos chicos. Vacila un poco, y luego sujeta por uno de los codos a Draco. Este se congela por un momento por la sorpresa, pero se decide a seguir adelante. En este momento su cuerpo duele más que su orgullo.</p>
<p>—Aprecio tu ayuda, Weasley. —Draco trata de sonar sarcástico pero le es imposible y no entiende porqué.</p>
<hr/>
<p>— ¿Otra vez? —Pomfrey pregunta con un suspiro. Luego se apresura en recibir a Draco y llevarlo a una de las camas— Ven para acá, trataré de ayudarte lo más rápido posible. Los demás se pueden ir, gracias por traerlo aquí. —dice con voz autoritaria, en dirección a Harry y sus amigos.</p>
<p>—Preferiría quedarme con él —dice Harry con firmeza—. Quiero estar seguro de que él se ponga bien</p>
<p>—Si tú insistes, muchacho —suspira la Medibruja—. Quédate en la cama un momento, Draco. Ya regreso.</p>
<p>Pomfrey se retira hacia el cuarto de suministros y los chicos quedan en medio de un silencio incómodo.</p>
<p>—Me reuniré con ustedes luego. —dice Harry a sus amigos.</p>
<p>—Está bien —dice Hermione—. Espero que te mejores, Malfoy.</p>
<p>—Gracias, Granger. —Draco intenta ocultar su sorpresa.</p>
<p>Ron abre mucho los ojos y mira con incredulidad a su novia.</p>
<p>—<em>Espero que te mejores.</em> ¿Es enserio, Mione? ¿Por qué todos estamos tratando bien a Malfoy?</p>
<p>Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y tira del brazo del pelirrojo para sacarlo de allí.</p>
<p>Cuando los Gryffindor desaparecen, Harry gira hacia Draco. Le observa por un momento y luego ríe.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Potter? —gruñe Draco.</p>
<p>—Sólo estaba pensando en la cantidad de veces que yo he estado aquí. No creí que la primera vez en este año, sería esperando al lado tuyo a que te recuperaras.</p>
<p>Draco sonríe.</p>
<p>—Siempre he dicho que tenías un tornillo suelto en ese nido de pájaros que tienes por cabeza. —dice suavemente.</p>
<p>Harry ríe de nuevo y Draco no es capaz de ocultar otra sonrisa.</p>
<p>— ¿Así que se ha acabado eso de "tratarme con frialdad"? —dice el Gryffindor con gesto confiado.</p>
<p>—Lo que sea, Potter —Draco bufa con fastidio—. Lo que no necesito es que estés por ahí protegiéndome como si yo fuera tu damisela en apuros.</p>
<p>—Ah, así que estamos de vuelta con el Potter, ¿eh? —Harry ignora lo otro y sigue sonriendo— Creo recordar que me llamaste <em>Harry</em> hace poco</p>
<p>—No seas ridículo. —Draco siente un poco de calor en su rostro.</p>
<p>—Bueno, bueno, mis niños —anuncia Pomfrey llegando con unos frascos y su varita—. Ya es hora de volver a la normalidad.</p>
<hr/>
<p>—Muy bien. Creo que ya puedes irte —canturrea la Medibruja. Draco está en frente de ella con un mejor aspecto—. De todas maneras, tienes que ser cuidadoso —recomienda—. Las pomadas tardarán un poco con tus moretones.</p>
<p>—Sí. Gracias. —Draco dice con sinceridad</p>
<p>—Antes de que se retiren, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, Harry?</p>
<p>—Claro.</p>
<p>Draco observa todo con desconfianza, pero luego decide retirarse.</p>
<p>—Creo que ya debes saber que el señor Malfoy parece ser un objetivo este año, Harry —empieza la mujer sin dilación—. Ya sabes, muchos no han olvidado lo que pasó, así que yo creo que lo mejor es que Draco tenga un poco de ayuda con esto. Alguien que le... cuide. Estoy segura de que él no confiará en contarle a alguien más sobre sus problemas, así que puede ser un poco difícil...</p>
<p>—No se preocupe, Madame Pomfrey —dice Harry—. Yo me haré cargo.</p>
<p>Ella sonríe y le palmea el hombro.</p>
<p>—Muy bien.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pansy tiene un tic nervioso en su pierna. Conjura nuevamente un <em>tempus</em> y suspira.</p>
<p>—Draco se está demorando otra vez. ¡El prometió que me iba a ayudar con ese ensayo!</p>
<p>Blaise aparta la mirada del fuego en la chimenea de la sala común y frunce el ceño.</p>
<p>—No se le veía muy bien en clase. Parecía muy perdido en sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>Pansy le mira con curiosidad pero se sobresalta cuando ve a Draco entrar a la sala en compañía de Harry.</p>
<p>— ¡Draco! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —exclama ella.</p>
<p>—Nada por lo cual preocuparse. Sólo unos cuantos idiotas de quinto tomando venganza o algo así. —dice el rubio con tranquilidad.</p>
<p>Pansy alza una ceja y se inclina un poco para mirar a Harry detrás de Draco.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué Potter está aquí?</p>
<p>—Eh... yo...</p>
<p>—Él... él me ayudó —dice Draco mirando a otro lado—. Ya sabes, los Gryffindor como siempre con sus complejos de héroes.</p>
<p>—Bueno, entonces gracias por salvar a mi Draquito, Potter. —sonríe Pansy y le guiña un ojo.</p>
<p>Draco pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Harry.</p>
<p>—Es mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que a Pansy se le ocurra hacer otra escena como esta.</p>
<p>Harry sonríe.</p>
<p>—Está bien. Nos vemos... ¿mañana?</p>
<p>—Está bien. —Draco mira sus pies con azoro.</p>
<p>Harry asiente y sale sin decir más. Draco puede oír las risitas de sus amigos.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? —gruñe dando la vuelta y fulminando con la mirada a los otros dos.</p>
<p>—Nada. —dicen Pansy y Blaise con inocencia.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ron, Hermione y Ginny están en unos de los sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Harry entra.</p>
<p>— ¡Harry! ¿Cómo sigue Malfoy? —pregunta Hermione.</p>
<p>—Ya está mucho mejor. —responde Harry.</p>
<p>—Bien... me alegro —titubea la castaña—. Ya sabes, me alegro de que ustedes por fin se estén llevando bien. Aunque es duro acostumbrarse a ver eso. —ríe ella.</p>
<p>—Sí. Hasta a mí me sorprende. —Harry se encoge de hombros.</p>
<p>—Yo creo que eso es raro. —dice Ron simplemente con un gesto de asco.</p>
<p>— ¡Harry! —Seamus se acerca a ellos junto a Neville y Dean— ¿Es verdad que te has vuelto loco?</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad defendiste a Malfoy de esos Ravenclaw? —pregunta Neville.</p>
<p>—No es la primera vez que Harry le salva el culo a Malfoy. —dice Ron.</p>
<p>—Supongo que consiguió lo que quería —dice Ginny con rencor—. De todas maneras, no se puede olvidar lo cabrón que él ha sido en todos estos años con nosotros.</p>
<p>—Él ya no es así —dice Harry—. Bueno... aún es un idiota, pero entre ambos estamos tratando de ser civiles este año.</p>
<p>— ¿Persiguiéndolo después de clase es lo que tu llamas ser civil? —dice Ron entrecerrando los ojos.</p>
<p>— ¡Ron! —Harry amonesta.</p>
<p>— ¿Tú le... persigues? —pregunta Neville con una mueca.</p>
<p>— ¡No!</p>
<p>Ron pone los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>—La verdad es que--</p>
<p>— ¡Cállate Ron! —grita Harry— Sólo quería tratar unas cosas con él, eso es todo. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?</p>
<p>Ron le mira con sorpresa y Harry tiene que recordarse que Ron es su mejor amigo. No puede iniciar una pelea con él. Neville se encoge de hombros y cambia de tema.</p>
<p>— ¿Aún sigue en pie la salida a Hogsmeade esta noche?</p>
<p>Todos los Gryffindor olvidan lo anterior y empiezan a hablar al tiempo sobre todo lo que harán en el pueblo vecino.</p>
<p>—Y tenemos la mañana libre, así que ya saben lo que eso significa. —dice Dean con gesto travieso.</p>
<p>— ¡Whiskey de Fuego! —gritan todos menos Hermione.</p>
<p>— ¡No! No podemos beber. Si somos descubiertos, ¡nos pondrán en detención! ¡Sin mencionar que el toque de queda es a las doce!</p>
<p>—No te preocupes Mione. No beberemos tanto. —dice Ron. Hermione bufa incrédula y el pelirrojo le besa en la mejilla. La prefecta no tiene más remedio que aceptar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nadie imaginaría que, desde lados opuestos, un Slytherin y un Gryffindor, aún en medio de un juego de ajedrez o una reunión en Hogsmeade, estarían pensando en el otro.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Me pregunto que estará haciendo Harry...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Me pregunto que estará haciendo Draco...</em>
</p>
<p>Es muy seguro que cuando ambos se den cuenta a dónde se dirigen sus pensamientos, frenarán en seco lo que estén haciendo y sentirán el calor subir por toda su cara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episodio 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La reunión en Cabeza de Puerco transcurre con normalidad; el ambiente está lleno de risas y anécdotas divertidas entre Harry y sus amigos. Claro que Harry no es que esté participando muy activamente, pues por más que trate de evitarlo, Draco no sale de su mente.</p>
<p>—Estás muy callado, Harry —dice Hermione, mirándole atentamente y atrayendo la atención de los demás—.  ¿Qué está pasando por esa mente inquieta? —sonríe.</p>
<p>Harry se sobresalta.</p>
<p>— ¡No me pasa nada!</p>
<p>—Escuché lo que hiciste hoy, Harry —dice Luna quien se había unido a ellos momentos antes—. Me alegro de que tú y Draco puedan ser amigos ahora.</p>
<p>— ¿No crees que es un poco raro, Luna? —pregunta Ginny después de un silencio incómodo.</p>
<p>—Creo que es muy bueno. Ellos dos tienen mucha química, ¿no lo crees, Ron? —pregunta la rubia viendo el rostro verdoso de Ron.</p>
<p>Él se ahoga con su bebida y Hermione le golpea con fuerza en un brazo. Harry entrecierra los ojos y mira con indignación a Ron.</p>
<p>— ¿Sabes? Draco no es tan malo como tú pareces pensar.</p>
<p>— <em>¿Draco?</em> —Ron casi escupe el nombre.</p>
<p>Harry decide ignorarlo.</p>
<p>—Tal vez él esté buscando redimirse. Tal vez si ustedes le dan una oportunidad, él sería agradable con todos ustedes también. ¡Incluso contigo, Ron!</p>
<p>—Nunca sería su amigo, incluso si él rogara por ello. —gruñe Ron fulminando con la mirada a Harry.</p>
<p>El ambiente entre los chicos se pone tenso. Cada uno es capaz de notarlo, así que todos hacen lo mejor por dirigir los pensamientos en otra dirección, y evitar que la pequeña reunión se eche a perder.</p>
<p>— ¡Chicos! —grita Hermione luego de un rato, al parecer apenas cayendo en cuenta de algo— Son pasadas las once, ¿cómo es posible que se nos haya ido el tiempo así?</p>
<p>—Podríamos Aparecernos —dice Neville, asustado—.  Será más rápido.</p>
<p>—No estamos autorizados para hacer eso. —dice ella con tono mandón.</p>
<p>—Entonces es mejor que corramos. —urge el chico con pánico en la voz.</p>
<p>Todos se ponen de pie y salen de allí antes de que tengan que pagar su pequeña noche de pub, con una detención en compañía de Filch.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Como siempre, Harry va tarde para pociones. Pero él sinceramente sabe que no es su culpa; lidiar con montones de niños de primeros años preguntándole sobre cosas de la guerra, o algunas chicas tratando de hablar con él sobre cualquier tema, sólo por robarle un beso después, es agobiante.</p>
<p>—Oh, Harry, muchacho. Qué bien que estés aquí —saluda el profesor Slughorn cuando ve entrar a Harry al aula—. Ve y toma asiento junto al señor Malfoy. Justo ahora estamos empezando con la preparación para el proyecto...</p>
<p>El profesor continúa hablando y Harry se apresura a llegar junto a Draco.</p>
<p>—Tarde como siempre, ¿no, Potter? —Draco sonríe con un poco de malicia— Si Snape estuviera aquí, ya habría restado cien puntos a Gryffindor por tu culpa.</p>
<p>—No es mi culpa. Todo el mundo está loco; por ejemplo, las chicas siempre están por ahí espiándome y buscando la manera de atraparme.</p>
<p>—Hay un precio que pagar por ser el Elegido.</p>
<p>—Eso sólo es un eufemismo. —dice Harry con tono aburrido.</p>
<p>—Esta poción de aquí —la voz de Slughorn se levanta sobre los murmullos—, es similar al <em>Veritaserum</em>. Claro que sólo funciona con preguntas un poco específicas y generales, pero lo que si es cierto es que de la boca del que la toma, sólo saldrá la verdad...</p>
<p>—Oh por el amor de Merlín, Potter —gruñe Draco mirando a Harry con desdén—. ¡Estás leyendo donde no es! ¡Vamos mucho más adelante!</p>
<p>—Cállate Malfoy. Yo sé lo que hago.</p>
<p>—Oh no —ríe Draco—. No dejaré que tú arruines nuestro trabajo. Pásame el libro, Potter, y deja de ser un insufrible Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Los dos chicos empiezan a forcejear con el libro. Harry no quiere ceder; quiere demostrar al ridículo rubio que él no es tan inepto para pociones.</p>
<p>— ¡Dame el libro, Malfoy!</p>
<p>— ¡Ni muerto!</p>
<p>—... así que necesitaría a dos voluntarios —sigue diciendo el profesor—. Oh, tal vez el señor Malfoy y Harry podrían colaborarnos en el día de hoy, ¿no es así? Pasen adelante, muchachos, por favor.</p>
<p>Draco y Harry interrumpen su jaleo y esconden las manos debajo de la mesa.</p>
<p>—Mira lo que has hecho, idiota. —sisea Harry. Draco le ignora y camina dignamente hacia el profesor. El anciano les entrega el vial y Draco se ofrece a dar el primer trago.</p>
<p>—Ahora, Harry, hazle una pregunta al señor Malfoy —dice el profesor—. Recuerda dejar las preguntas personales fuera de esto.</p>
<p>Harry sonríe y un pequeño rastro de temor pasa por los ojos de Draco.</p>
<p>— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a los Gryffindor? —suelta Harry.</p>
<p>Sin pensar en lo que va a decir, Draco empieza:</p>
<p>—Pienso que ustedes son unos idiotas sin remedio. Pero algunos de ustedes son inteligentes, valerosos, y yo respeto eso.</p>
<p>El rubor en las mejillas de Draco se acentúa, y Ron desde su puesto, sonríe con diversión.</p>
<p>—Tendré eso en cuenta para una próxima ocasión. —murmura.</p>
<p>El profesor sonríe y pasa el vial a Harry.</p>
<p>—Muy bien, señor Malfoy. Tu turno, Harry.</p>
<p>—Asumo que se me permite preguntar lo mismo —dice Draco enseguida que Harry toma un trago de la poción—. Así que, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a los Slytherin?</p>
<p>—Bueno, si tendría que basarme en ti, Malfoy, diría que todos ustedes son crueles y egocéntricos —definitivamente Harry no diría eso en condiciones normales; ahora está terriblemente avergonzado—. Pero tú no eres del todo... <em>malvado</em>, y eres inteligente. Así que mi concepto puede cambiar si doy un segundo vistazo en tu casa.</p>
<p>—Muy bien —el profesor sonríe—. Gracias por su honestidad chicos, pueden sentarse.</p>
<p>Ambos chicos regresan a sus puestos con gesto pensativo y sin poner mucho cuidado a su alrededor.</p>
<p>—Quiero que continúen preparando sus pociones, no hay tiempo que perder. —anuncia el profesor antes de que toda la clase regrese a sus calderos y sigan con sus trabajos.</p>
<p>—Bueno... Así que el famoso Harry Potter no odia a los Slytherin después de todo, ¿eh? —Draco no puede evitar decir, mientras una sonrisa burlona se desliza en sus labios.</p>
<p>Harry no cae en su juego y más bien dice:</p>
<p>— ¿Sabías que el Sombrero quiso ponerme en Slytherin en primer año?</p>
<p>La cara de asombro de Draco no tiene precio y Harry tiene que controlarse para no reír a carcajadas.</p>
<p>—Creo que no debí haber dicho eso. Olvídalo entonces.</p>
<p>— ¿Estás hablando enserio? —Draco aún no se lo cree— ¿Quieres que olvide uno de los mejores secretos guardados de Harry Jodido Potter?</p>
<p>—No es para tanto.</p>
<p>— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Todo el mundo piensa que tú eres lo más Gryffindor que puede existir! Pero… <em>Merlín</em>, ahora resulta que también tienes un poco de Slytherin en tu interior. —Draco no puede evitar reír.</p>
<p>—Bueno, sí —Harry dice—. Pero si hubiese sido Slytherin, estoy seguro que no me acomodaría a esas odiosas maneras de ser de ustedes.</p>
<p>Draco levanta una ceja con desdén.</p>
<p>—Y yo estoy seguro de que hubieras sido el peor Slytherin en todo Hogwarts.</p>
<p>— ¡Gracias Malfoy! Sinceramente eso me halaga. —Harry sonríe.</p>
<p>—No fue un cumplido —sisea el rubio con enojo—. Eres un tonto; sinceramente el uniforme verde hubiese quedado de maravilla con tus ojos.</p>
<p>Harry casi se cae de su silla al oír las palabras de Draco. Este, parece haberse dado cuenta de lo dicho, pues un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, pero no le da mayor transcendencia y Harry está alucinando.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? —casi grita.</p>
<p>—No te ilusiones. De todas maneras sigues con ese nido de pájaros que llamas pelo, y esas estúpidas gafas. —Draco trata de quitar importancia al tema hablando con displicencia.</p>
<p>—Así que has estado observando mis ojos, ¿eh? —Harry sonríe pícaramente, obviando los anteriores comentarios del rubio.</p>
<p>—Vete al infierno.</p>
<p>Harry lo ignora.</p>
<p>—Bueno, tendría que darte un punto en cuanto a que me luce el uniforme Slytherin. Pero de todas maneras, ese luce mucho mejor en ti.</p>
<p>—Obviamente. Eso no tiene discusión —admite orgulloso y luego comparte una sonrisa con Harry—. ¿Te imaginas verme por ahí con una túnica de Hufflepuff?</p>
<p>Los dos ríen sonoramente llamando la atención de toda la clase.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mientras Harry pasea por uno de los jardines, no puede evitar pensar en Draco. Un mes entero de clases donde Harry ve diariamente a Draco no se puede ignorar, y él no deja de preguntarse cuándo dejará de pensar en él como si... como... <em>uff</em>. Es que es alucinante que el Slytherin no salga de su cabeza.</p>
<p>Harry se acerca a un pequeño banco y casi enseguida llega allí Ginny para sentarse con él. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que están siendo observados.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? —dice Pansy con gesto socarrón mientras se para junto a Draco. Los dos Slytherin están en el césped a poca distancia de Harry y Ginny— ¿Ya le dijiste a Potter cómo te sientes? —ella observa con diversión cómo su amigo aparta la mirada de la espalda de Harry hacia ella con sorpresa.</p>
<p>— ¡Pansy! ¡Hazme el favor de no decir tonterías! —gruñe Draco.</p>
<p>—<em>Ugg</em> es totalmente devastador verlos a ustedes dos así. Yo sólo quería ayudar un poco, ¿sabes? Ayudarte un poco en tu miseria.</p>
<p>—La única persona que me está atormentado la vida ahora mismo, eres tú —Draco le fulmina con la mirada—. Además, Potter tiene su novia Weasley.</p>
<p>— ¿Ellos siguen saliendo? —pregunta Pansy con curiosidad.</p>
<p>—Bueno... no lo sé... ¡y no me importa! —exclama queriendo reafirmar su punto.</p>
<p>—Claro, cariño, lo sé —dice ella con dulzura—. Me voy entonces, aquí te dejo con tu amor no correspondido. —ella casi corre antes de que Draco saque la varita de su túnica.</p>
<p>Cerca de allí, Ginny y Harry están en una amena charla:</p>
<p>—Te recomiendo que rechaces los regalos de ahora en adelante, Harry —aconseja ella con voz dulce—.  Seguramente tienen algo de <em>amortentia</em> y pueden hacerte daño.</p>
<p>—Lo sé —suspira él—. Pero es que son muy persistentes y no sé cómo tratar con ellas. Es escalofriante y-- —Harry se interrumpe sintiendo que alguien le observa detenidamente. Esa vieja sensación nunca desaparecerá, haya guerra o no. Harry gira un poco la cabeza y descubre a Draco mirándole. Antes de que Draco desvíe la mirada por la vergüenza, Harry levanta una mano y le saluda con una sonrisa. Draco le corresponde y regresa la mirada a su libro.</p>
<p>—Te gusta mucho, ¿eh? —dice Ginny a su lado y Harry casi brinca por la impresión.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? —dice Harry asustado— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no--</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, Harry —dice ella mirándole extrañamente, como si contemplara algo ya perdido—. No estoy enojada ni nada parecido. Es sólo que veo cómo lo miras y puedo entenderlo.</p>
<p>— ¿Y cómo lo miro? —Harry no quiere pensar mucho en lo caliente que siente su cara y sus orejas.</p>
<p>—Bueno... Lo miras como solías mirarme a mí primero. —dice ella en voz baja.</p>
<p>—Oh... —Harry no sabe qué hacer con sus manos— Mira, sé que todo el mundo anda diciendo que estoy enamorado de él y todas esas cosas... Pero, sinceramente, me gusta mucho nuestra amistad, ¿sabes? Y no quiero arruinarlo.</p>
<p>—Ya veo... lo siento, no quería presionarte sobre ello, Harry. Luna está en lo cierto, entonces; ustedes dos tienen muy buena química.</p>
<p>—Eh... bueno, sí. Quiero decir... ¿No estás enojada?</p>
<p>Ella suspira.</p>
<p>—Lo estuve; nunca había visto a Malfoy haciendo algo que no fuera burlarse u ofender a los demás. Pero lo que he podido ver entre ustedes dos es diferente, ya sabes, ya no están tratando de matarse continuamente así sea con las miradas... Ahora es diferente. —termina ella con una sonrisa pícara.</p>
<p>—Creo que tienes razón. —Harry levanta la vista y su expresión cambia a una de terror. Varias de las chicas que han estado molestándole, se acercan a ellos. Ginny también se da cuenta de ello y sonríe divertida.</p>
<p>—Es mejor que te vayas, antes de que ellas puedan hacerte volar con sus suspiros o algo así.</p>
<p>—Sí, sí —Harry se pone de pie y se despide—. Nos vemos, Ginny.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry entra a la biblioteca con prisas, como casi siempre. No entiende cómo es que nunca puede ser puntual.</p>
<p>—Hola —saluda a Draco mientras se acerca a la mesa de estudio en la que el rubio está acomodado—. Lamento la tardanza, pero es que--</p>
<p>—No te preocupes —dice Draco—. No quise interrumpir tu pequeño picnic.</p>
<p>—Si quisieras, podrías unírtenos —dice Harry con simpleza—. A Ginny no le importa.</p>
<p>Draco bufa y esconde su cara detrás del libro</p>
<p>—Mi vida sí que está cada vez dando giros inesperados. Ahora hasta ya le agrado a los Gryffindor.</p>
<p>—Eso es porque te juntas con el Elegido. —dice Harry socarrón.</p>
<p>—Eres un cabrón arrogante.</p>
<p>Harry ríe y se dispone a estudiar. Draco lo imita y después de un rato, se da cuenta de que no es capaz de estudiar tan tranquilamente con Harry cerca suyo. Draco contempla detenidamente a su compañero, sin perder cada detalle del rostro ajeno. Por ejemplo, Draco piensa que las pestañas de Harry son ridículamente bonitas, y a pesar de las estúpidas gafas, ambas hacen una excelente combinación.</p>
<p>Draco se da cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos y furiosamente dirige su mirada al siguiente párrafo en el libro. <em>¡Merlín!</em> ¡Él no puede estar pensando eso de Harry Potter!</p>
<p>— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Harry mirándole con curiosidad.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué tan repentinamente has decidido trabajar conmigo, Potter? —pregunta Draco sin poder evitarlo.</p>
<p>Harry le mira con confusión por un momento antes de decir:</p>
<p>—Bueno... porque eres una buena compañía. Además, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Más de las que tú crees. —Harry se ha sonrojado un poco.</p>
<p>Hay una pequeña pausa y Draco vuelve a hablar:</p>
<p>— ¿Estás saliendo con la chica Weasley? —al momento que la pregunta sale de sus labios, Draco quiere que la tierra lo trague.</p>
<p>— ¿De dónde viene esa pregunta? —inquiere Harry con sorpresa.</p>
<p>—De mi cerebro —bueno, por lo menos Draco siente que no ha perdido toda la dignidad que tiene—. Tú deberías usar el tuyo, de vez en cuando.</p>
<p>—Ese estuvo bueno —Harry sonríe—. Pero no, ella y yo no estamos saliendo desde... bueno, decidimos dejarlo. La guerra cambia a la gente, además, descubrí muchas cosas sobre mí mismo.</p>
<p>— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tienes mejor gusto en mujeres, quizá? —Draco sonríe con sorna.</p>
<p>— ¡Ginny no tienen nada de malo! —Harry le fulmina con la mirada— Es sólo que... descubrí que me gustan los chicos también.</p>
<p>Harry contempla con extrañeza el rostro lívido de Draco.</p>
<p>—Oh —dice este simplemente. Ahora no puede dejar de pensar en eso... <em>A Harry le gustan los chicos...</em></p>
<p>—Así que dime, <em>Draco</em>, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?</p>
<p>—<em>Pfft</em>, no tengo tiempo para esas ridiculeces. —dice Draco volviendo al presente.</p>
<p>—Ciertamente debe haber alguien que te guste...</p>
<p>—Te juro que si continúas con esta conversación, Potter, voy a hechizarte el trasero.</p>
<p>— ¡Qué atrevido! –dice Harry en tono coqueto y Draco tiene que mirar a otro lado para no pensar en algo que no <em>es</em>.</p>
<p>La campana suena anunciando las clases y los chicos se disponen a recoger sus útiles para salir de la biblioteca.</p>
<p>— ¿Cómo vas con tu tarea de DCAO? —pregunta Harry mientras ambos salen al pasillo.</p>
<p>—Bien, pero podría ir mejor.</p>
<p>—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. ¿Nos reunimos más tarde?</p>
<p>Draco esconde una sonrisa y asiente.</p>
<p>— ¡Harry! —Ron viene hacia ellos con paso presuroso— Al fin te encuentro. ¡Vengo a  recordarte de lo que planeamos para más tarde, no olvides tu promesa! Seamus y Dean dicen que--</p>
<p>—Oh lo siento, Ron —Harry le interrumpe con gesto contrariado—.  Estoy un poco ocupado el resto de la tarde.</p>
<p>— ¡Pero dijiste que ibas a venir!</p>
<p>—Lo siento, Ron. Pero le prometí a  Draco que le iba a ayudar con--</p>
<p>Ron, quien apenas ahora parece darse cuenta de la presencia de Draco, dice con enojo:</p>
<p>— ¿Te estás reuniendo con el hurón de nuevo? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?</p>
<p>—Parece que ya han hecho sus planes —dice Draco llamando la atención de los Gryffindor—. No te preocupes, Potter. Estoy seguro de que puedo arreglármelas yo solo.</p>
<p>—No —dice Harry tajante—. Ron, de verdad que estaré ocupado. Podemos reunirnos otro día.</p>
<p>— ¡Siempre estás ocupado! —exclama Ron— Lo único que haces es reunirte con él. Ya te olvidaste que tienes amigos. ¡Ya es hasta difícil verte en la torre Gryffindor!</p>
<p>— ¡No es justo que digas eso! —Harry exclama también— Tú y Hermione mantienen juntos y yo siempre quedo como el sujeta velas allí.</p>
<p>— ¡Eso no es cierto!</p>
<p>—Sí lo es. ¡Además, yo puedo salir con quien me dé la gana!</p>
<p>—Oh eso veo. Y también puedo ver que se te ha olvidado con quién es que sales. ¡El mismo cabrón que hemos odiado desde primer año!</p>
<p>—Las cosas cambian, Ron. Malfoy ha cambiado.  </p>
<p>—No, no es así, Harry, y ya lo verás —la cara de Ron no puede estar más roja por la ira—. No quiero que vengas después, lamentándote con nosotros cuando él te apuñale por la espalda. —dicho esto, el pelirrojo gira sobre sus talones y se aleja de allí sin mirar atrás.</p>
<p>Draco puede ver cómo las manos de Harry tiemblan ligeramente. El moreno está observando con fijeza por donde se ha ido su amigo y Draco no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal. Pero de todas maneras, de nada le servirá lamentar algo, así que dice, con el tono más tranquilo que puede emplear:</p>
<p>—Bueno... eso fue entretenido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episodio 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de que pase un rato y que Harry siga observando hacia donde partió su amigo, Draco decide hablar de nuevo:</p>
<p>—Bueno, creo que es un mal momento para decir que disfruté un poco viendo todo eso.</p>
<p>—No es divertido, Draco. Es sólo… ¡Él es tan manipulador! ¡Él no puede venir acá y decirme con quién estar y con quién no!</p>
<p>—Bueno. En mi defensa, debo decir que yo no insistí en que me acompañaras para hacer la tarea, Potter. Todavía puedes ir con Weasley y brindarle la compañía que él tan desesperadamente busca.</p>
<p>—Mira, él lo entenderá eventualmente, estoy seguro. Y ya así, podré considerar estar con él o no —Harry se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a Draco—. Aún necesitas mi ayuda, ¿no? Te veré más tarde entonces. —termina diciendo sin esperar respuesta para poder retirarse.</p>
<p>Draco le observa desde su lugar y suspira.</p>
<p><em>¿Por qué insiste en ayudarme?</em> piensa con fastidio y curiosidad.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ron entra rápidamente en su sala común, encontrándose con Ginny y Hermione.</p>
<p>—Hola, Ron. ¿Le preguntaste a--? —Hermione se interrumpe al ver el gesto abatido de su novio— ¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>—Harry no vendrá —dice él evadiendo su mirada—. ¡Y no vendrá porque prefiere estar con el estúpido hurón!</p>
<p>—Oh…</p>
<p>— ¡No puedo creer que él lo escoge a él por encima de nosotros! Soy capaz de apostar que ese cabrón lo tiene bajo un maleficio.</p>
<p>—No creo que sea eso, Ron. —dice Ginny con tono apaciguador.</p>
<p>—Oh, esto sí que no puedo creerlo —Ron tiene muy roja la cara—. ¿Incluso tú le defiendes? ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo está bien con Malfoy?</p>
<p>—Cálmate, Ron —Hermione se acerca a él y le sujeta el brazo cariñosamente—. Simplemente, las cosas son diferentes ahora con Malfoy. Pero eso no significa que Harry lo esté escogiendo por encima de--</p>
<p>— ¡Él acaba de decirme en mi propia cara que prefiere estar con ese gilipollas esta noche! ¡Incluso cuando había prometido desde antes que saldría con nosotros!</p>
<p>—Bueno, ciertamente vendrá con nosotros una próxima vez.</p>
<p>—Lo dudo. Parece que está disfrutando mucho la forma en que me avergüenza en frente de Malfoy. Quizás ya sólo quiera estar con él.</p>
<p>— ¡No seas tonto, Ron! —reprende Hermione— Además, no creo que Malfoy haya sido odioso contigo en este año, ¿o sí?</p>
<p>—No. Pero seguramente está esperando la menor oportunidad para serlo. —dice el pelirrojo con convicción.</p>
<p>—Creo que Harry sólo está siendo un poco… protector con Malfoy —aporta Ginny en voz baja—, desde esa vez que esos de quinto año le acorralaron en el baño. Así que Harry ha estado pendiente de él.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué debería estar pendiente de él? —pregunta Ron con escepticismo— Quiero decir… ¿Después de todo lo que hizo? Y no, no puedes rebatir esto, Ginny. ¡Tú decías lo mismo! —Ginny frunce un poco el ceño y Ron suspira con cansancio— Si él no quiere estar más con nosotros pues… ¡pues puede hacer lo que él quiera!</p>
<p>Ron recompone el gesto y se dirige con pasos furiosos a las escaleras que llevan a su habitación.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Incluso una semana después, las cosas siguen tensas entre Harry y Ron. Si se cruzaban por un pasillo, se fulminaban con la mirada o se evadían.</p>
<p>—Tú y Weasley aún no lo arreglan, ¿eh? —pregunta Draco mientras camina junto a Harry— Ya veo que los tiempos han cambiado.</p>
<p>—Él aún sigue en esa tonta actitud, así que no veo la necesidad en volver a hablarle.</p>
<p>—Oh. Merlín, Potter —Draco se palmea levemente la frente—. Y hay personas que se atreven a llamarme a mí el rey del drama.</p>
<p>Harry sonríe y luego baja su mirada al suelo.</p>
<p>—Te gustaría… eh… ¿Salir a volar algún día? La profesora Mcgonagall permitió que algunos de nosotros siguiéramos participando en los equipos de Quidditch. Pero, ¿sabes? Slytherin no es lo mismo sin ti.</p>
<p>— ¿De verdad? —pregunta Draco con tono socarrón— Pensé que tendría que recordarte quién es el mejor jugador aquí.</p>
<p>— ¡Eso es un sí entonces! —exclama Harry con una brillante sonrisa— ¡Vamos!</p>
<p>—Yo creo que… mejor te veo allá —dice Draco mirando a ambos lados—. Necesito hacer algo</p>
<p>—Oh, está bien. Te veré entonces allí.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A pesar de todo, Ron no ha podido evitar preguntarse en ocasiones, si es cierto lo que Harry dice.</p>
<p>¿Será que ahora pasa mucho más tiempo con Hermione, descuidando la amistad de Harry?</p>
<p>Ron nunca ha sido muy bueno en pensar en cosas tan profundas como los sentimientos o cosas así, por eso es que ahora es muy difícil para él ponerse en los zapatos de Harry, aunque piense y piense en el asunto intentando encontrar el fallo. Bueno, pero eso no es excusa para que Harry ande con ese cabrón engreído, ¿no?</p>
<p>Ron se mira al espejo del baño luego de lavarse las manos, y gira para salir de allí.</p>
<p>Pero nadie pudo haberle preparado para lo que encontró a la salida, donde Hermione lo esperaba.</p>
<p>—Lo siento… —decía Draco frente a la chica mientras un gesto bastante desconocido atravesaba su rostro— La verdad es que nunca tuve excusa para portarme como lo hice con ustedes en el pasado. Sólo quiero que sepas que ahora soy capaz de ver todo lo malo que hice, y cómo me arrepiento de ello.</p>
<p>Ron no puede estar más sorprendido.</p>
<p>—Bueno, gracias —dice Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es muy maduro de tu parte, y claro, te disculpo. Fuiste un completo bastardo todos esos años, pero ahora puedo ver que estás intentando cambiar. Además, Harry me ha ayudado mucho en verlo, también.</p>
<p>Draco sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.</p>
<p>—Weas-- ¿Ronald sigue enojado? No quise causar una disputa entre ellos dos.</p>
<p>—Bueno, pues sigue así. No puedo hacer mucho por esos dos —dice ella con el ceño fruncido—. Ellos son muy tercos, pero esta no es la primera vez que pasa. Me tuvieron entre la espada y la pared en cuarto año. —añade con gesto aburrido.</p>
<p>— ¿En serio? Bueno, y yo que pensé que estaban tratando de hacer otra cosa contigo contra la pared, desde primer año. —bromea el rubio.</p>
<p>Hay un breve lapso de silencio y luego Hermione ríe.</p>
<p>—Bueno, eso es ya otra cosa.</p>
<p>Draco sonríe.</p>
<p>—Aprecio que hayas querido hablar conmigo, Gran-- Hermione.</p>
<p>—De nada, Draco. Te veo en Aritmancia.</p>
<p>Ron desde su escondite, ve partir a Draco. Su mente está hecha un caos.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mientras Draco camina por uno de los jardines del colegio, no puede evitar reírse histéricamente.</p>
<p><em>Mi padre estaría furioso si hubiera visto lo de antes</em>, piensa sin poder evitarlo. <em>Draco Malfoy teniendo una amena conversación con una hija de muggles y con Potter.</em></p>
<p>Al pensar en Harry, no puede evitar sonrojarse. <em>No, definitivamente no puedo volver a pensar en Harry Potter.</em></p>
<p>Draco se sacude mentalmente y sigue su caminata.</p>
<p>—Bueno, bueno. Pero miren a quién tenemos por aquí.</p>
<p>Draco pone los ojos en blanco y da media vuelta.</p>
<p>—Smith. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?</p>
<p>El Hufflepuff se acerca a él con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro.</p>
<p>—En realidad, sí —responde—. Sería grandioso que te largaras de Hogwarts. Ah, y después de eso, podrías irte por ti mismo a Azkaban y aceptar lo que mereces.</p>
<p>Los chicos que le acompañan le ríen la gracia y Zacharias se cruza de brazos con gesto triunfante.</p>
<p>—Sí que eres un tipo valiente, ¿no, Smith? —dice Draco con desdén— ¿Por qué no te escurres y huyes como hiciste en la guerra, hm?</p>
<p>— ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? —grita el otro, encolerizado y levantando una de sus manos en un puño. </p>
<p>Pero cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer, es interrumpida por Harry, quien casualmente camina por ahí.</p>
<p>— ¿Draco? ¿Zach?</p>
<p>Zacharias recompone el gesto inmediatamente y sonríe inocentemente a Harry antes de girar brevemente hacia Draco y susurrar:</p>
<p>—Él nunca gustará de ti, del mismo modo en que a ti te gusta él —sonríe y Draco se esfuerza en no dejar traslucir nada en sus expresiones—. Oh, sí. Sé tu sucio secreto, mortífago.</p>
<p>— ¿Zacharias qué pasa? —inquiere Harry acercándose a ellos.</p>
<p>—Hola Harry. —saluda el Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>— ¿De qué estabas hablando con Draco? —pregunta Harry sin corresponder.</p>
<p>—Ah, sólo una pequeña charla —Zacharias mira por un momento a Draco y luego se apresta a irse—. Bueno, nos vemos luego.</p>
<p>Harry y Draco observan a los tres Hufflepuff marcharse, y poco demora Harry en preguntar:</p>
<p>— ¿Qué fue todo eso?</p>
<p>— ¿Quién sabe? —Draco hace un gesto desinteresado.</p>
<p>— ¿Estás bien? ¿Él te hizo algo? —pregunta Harry mirándole atentamente</p>
<p>— ¡No! —exclama Draco enojado y luego respira para calmarse— No, Potter, no hizo nada. Sólo fue una pequeña charla, tal y como dijo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Más tarde, después de clase, Harry y Hermione caminan juntos hacia su sala común.</p>
<p>Harry no es capaz de sacar de su mente la visión de Zacharias y Draco juntos, y la actitud recelosa del rubio hacia el otro. Harry siente que hay algo que se le escapa, pero por más que lo piense, y conozca el carácter del Hufflepuff, no es capaz de adivinarlo.</p>
<p>— ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Hermione— ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Malfoy?</p>
<p>—No. Es sólo que--</p>
<p>— ¡Harry! —un chico Gryffindor viene hacia ellos. Harry lo único que sabe de él, es que está en cuarto año— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?</p>
<p>— ¿Qué--?</p>
<p>— ¿Eres gay? ¿Estás saliendo con Malfoy? —pregunta él con gesto de asco— Quiero decir, nunca pensé que a ti te gustaran esas cosas. Además, ¿en serio? ¿Malfoy, el mortífago?</p>
<p>— ¿A quién crees que le estás hablando de esa manera? —grita Ron desde atrás. El pelirrojo ha aparecido de la nada y mira con furia al menor— Ese, el que ves ahí, es mi mejor amigo, el salvador, ¡el héroe del puto mundo mágico! Si a él le gustan los chicos, pues es problema suyo. ¡Y si a él le gusta Malfoy, entonces yo lo apoyaré! Así que vete y llévate tu homofobia a otro lado, idiota.</p>
<p>El ambiente se sume en el silencio y el chico ha perdido el habla. Luego, sin mirar a nadie, se aleja rápidamente de ahí.</p>
<p>—Oh, Ron. —el gesto de deleite de Hermione no tiene precio.</p>
<p>Harry no dice nada, sin embargo se adelanta y abraza a su amigo apretadamente. Ron sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo.</p>
<p>—Cielos… Gracias, compañero. —dice Harry.</p>
<p>—No hay de qué.</p>
<p>—Lamento haberlos abandonado estos últimos días-- —empieza Harry</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, Harry. Es sólo que… verte con Malfoy todo el tiempo me pone un poco celoso —Ron dice abochornado—. Quiero decir, siempre le hemos odiado, y ahora tú mantienes con él… más que conmigo y...</p>
<p>—Ron, es diferente. Tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo —Harry dice con tranquilidad—. No necesitas preocuparte por Draco, él no te reemplazará.</p>
<p>—Creo que voy a llorar —murmura Hermione desde su sitio, buscando en su túnica lo que seguramente es un pañuelo.</p>
<p>Los chicos ríen y toda la incomodidad, sale del ambiente.</p>
<p>—Así que… No es que tengas que decírmelo pero… ¿es verdad? —pregunta Ron— Me refiero a lo de Malfoy y tú.</p>
<p>—Bueno… Pues sí. —ahora Harry es el abochornado.</p>
<p>Hermione se acerca a ellos rápidamente y su gesto curioso es una clara advertencia para lo que le espera a Harry.</p>
<p>— ¡Lo has admitido al fin! ¡Muy bien! Ahora cuéntamelo todo.</p>
<p>—Eh…</p>
<p>—Empieza por ejemplo diciéndonos qué es lo más atractivo que encuentras en Draco. </p>
<p>—Mione, cariño, de verdad que yo no necesito oír eso. —se queja Ron.</p>
<p>—Eh… —Harry titubea entre la vergüenza y la diversión— ¿Su sonrisa?</p>
<p>La carcajada de Ron les toma por sorpresa.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —ríe de nuevo—, es que pensar en Malfoy sonriendo genuinamente… Definitivamente no puedo imaginarlo.</p>
<p>Hermione le ignora.</p>
<p>— ¿Sabes si él te corresponde? —pregunta a Harry.</p>
<p>— ¡Bueno, pues ni siquiera sé si le gustan los chicos! Así que no lo sé.</p>
<p>—Él es gay. —dice Hermione con simpleza.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? —Harry parpadea.</p>
<p>—Sí, lo es.</p>
<p>— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Ron entrecerrando los ojos.</p>
<p>Hermione se sonroja y una imagen de Harry y Draco siendo observados por ella y Pansy, pasa por su mente. Ese día junto a la Slytherin fue extraño y revelador.</p>
<p>—Oh, simplemente lo sé. Lo escuché de una muy buena amiga suya.</p>
<p>— ¿Has hablado con sus amigos? —pregunta Harry con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.</p>
<p>—Bueno, pues tú no eres el único que puede hacer amigos Slytherin, Harry. —ella se cruza de brazos.</p>
<p>—Ustedes dos están locos. —dice Ron, negando con la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Bueno, de todas maneras, podemos seguir hablando de esto más tarde —Hermione cambia su postura—. Mcgonagall hará un anuncio en la cena para los grados superiores.</p>
<p>— ¿Un anuncio?</p>
<p>—Parece ser una sorpresa. —dice ella con una sonrisa.</p>
<hr/>
<p>—Silencio —Mcgonagall habla con voz clara en medio del bullicio de la cena—. Tengo un anuncio muy interesante que hacer. Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, como todos saben. Así que para celebrar su valentía y coraje en el último año, ¡haremos otro baile de Navidad!</p>
<p>Los murmullos de excitación y de disconformidad se dejan oír. La directora vuelve a levantar su voz:</p>
<p>—Muchos de ustedes recordarán que el último Baile de Navidad fue organizado para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero este baile será muy diferente; pues será organizado en ocasión del retorno de nuestros octavos años, que, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y pérdidas que sufrieron, han decidido terminar su educación.</p>
<p>«Este baile será, nuevamente, sólo para magos y brujas de cuarto año en adelante. El baile será abierto por los de octavo, quienes son libres de escoger sus parejas.</p>
<p>En todas las mesas se arma el revuelo, e incluso los de grados inferiores están emocionados por el próximo baile.</p>
<p>—Bueno, ¿con quién piensas ir, Hermione? —pregunta Ron sonriendo coquetamente y acercándose a su novia. Harry aparta la mirada.</p>
<p>—Depende en qué chico me lo pida. —contesta la castaña correspondiedno la sonrisa.</p>
<p>Harry se desconecta de todo, y sin poder explicarse a sí mismo, su mirada atraviesa todo el salón. Y se detiene en Draco.</p>
<p>— ¡Harry! ¿Vas a invitar a Malfoy o qué? —pregunta Ron casi a gritos.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? —Harry quiere hacerse el tonto e ignorar algunas miradas de otros Gryffindor a su alrededor.</p>
<p>—Deberías —dice Hermione, golpeando levemente el brazo del pelirrojo por el volumen de su voz—. Esta es tu oportunidad.</p>
<p>—Bailar con Draco… ¿en frente de todos? ¡La gente ya está haciendo comentarios!</p>
<p>—Harry, tú derrotaste a Voldemort hace pocos meses, ¿y aun así, estás preocupado por lo que diga la gente?</p>
<p>—Bueno… de todas maneras no creo que él quiera ir conmigo. Quiero decir, posiblemente yo esté interpretando todo de la manera incorrecta, y Draco no esté interesado y--</p>
<p>—Compañero, créeme, lo único que tienes que hacer, es atreverte y preguntarle —aconseja Ron—. No cometas el mismo error que cometí yo en cuarto año.</p>
<p>—Además —añade Hermione—, yo sé que él quiere ir contigo.</p>
<p>Harry voltea rápidamente en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin y atrapa la mira de Draco en él. Ambos se sonrojan y apartan la mirada.</p>
<p>—Bueno, está bien. Se lo preguntaré. Pero será la culpa de ustedes dos si todo sale mal. —dictamina Harry apuñalando su postre con el tenedor. Ron tiene el detalle de parecer asustado pero Hermione sólo dirige su mirada al cielo con exasperación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episodio 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falta poco para el Baile de Navidad y Harry aún no se ha decidido a pedir a Draco, que sea su pareja.</p>
<p>—Oh Harry, ¿quieres dejar de seguir luciendo tan miserable? —dice Hermione con desespero una tarde, en la sala común— ¡No será tan malo!</p>
<p>—Lo dudo. Ya sabes que todo me sale mal. Además, el último Baile de Navidad fue lo bastante malo como para quitarme los ánimos</p>
<p>— ¡Pero eso ya no tiene nada que ver, Harry! ¡Ya todos hemos crecido y madurado!</p>
<p>—Aun así, necesito pedirle a alguien que sea mi pareja. —Harry suspira abatido.</p>
<p>—Te refieres a Malfoy. —dice Ron mirando atentamente su tablero de ajedrez.</p>
<p>—Bueno, si es que él dice que sí.</p>
<p>—Dirá que sí, Harry —dice Hermione—.  Tienes que tener un poco de confianza en ti mismo.</p>
<p>— ¡Pero es que ni siquiera sé cómo pedírselo a un chico!</p>
<p>—No es que sea muy diferente. Además, tú conoces mejor a Draco ahora, que a las chicas que te gustaron antes.</p>
<p>—Y Malfoy tendría que estar loco para decirte que no —añade Ron—. Recuerda que él tiene una deuda de vida contigo.</p>
<p>—Eso suena como si fuera una obligación el ir al baile conmigo.</p>
<p>—Bueno, lo dije como parte de un plan B. —dice Ron sonriendo tímidamente</p>
<p>Harry sonríe también y suspira.</p>
<p>—Está bien, se lo pediré mañana.</p>
<p>—Has dicho eso desde el día en que anunciaron el baile —regaña Hermione—. Tienes que actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pansy entra alegremente en la sala común de Slytherin, y Draco y Blaise le miran con suspicacia.</p>
<p>— ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? —pregunta el rubio.</p>
<p>—Tengo pareja para el baile. —canturrea la chica mientras se sienta junto a ellos.</p>
<p>—Oh. ¿Quién es?</p>
<p>—Millicent. Ella acaba de pedírmelo. —dice ella con tranquilidad.</p>
<p>—Ah… es una pena. Y yo que pensé que iríamos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos... ¿Y tú qué, Blaise? ¿Con quién irás?</p>
<p>Blaise sonríe.</p>
<p>—He invitado a una pequeña belleza de séptimo año. Es completamente mi tipo.</p>
<p>—Tiene que ser realmente aceptable, si es que logró llamar tu atención —Pansy sonríe—. ¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Con quién irás?</p>
<p>Draco frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado.</p>
<p>—No iré.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? ¿No ibas a ir con Potter?</p>
<p>— ¡Qué ridículo! —dice Draco— Eso no pasará. E incluso si fuéramos juntos, ¿crees que podríamos sobrellevarlo de la manera correcta sin arruinarlo todo? Además, sería el gran escándalo de Hogwarts: “El salvador del mundo mágico y el Mortífago, son pareja para el Baile de Navidad”</p>
<p>—No puede ser tan malo —dice Pansy—. Además, muchos han visto que has cambiado, y que eres más agradable con los amigos de Potter.</p>
<p>—Sí, bueno, ahora mismo siento que estoy faltando seriamente a mis deberes como Slytherin, ahora que me recuerdas eso.</p>
<p>—Bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que ellos te ven de distinta manera. Y Potter mucho más, cariño. ¿Por qué no le preguntas si quiere ser tu pareja?</p>
<p>—Oh, estoy seguro de que tiene una fila de chicos y chicas para escoger. Yo no estaría en su consideración.</p>
<p>—No estés muy seguro de ello —dice Blaise—. Yo he visto la manera en que te mira, así como tú lo miras a él.</p>
<p>—No es cierto, y además, nada de eso puede pasar; si mi padre se llega a--</p>
<p>—No deberías preocuparte de lo que tu padre quiera o no, Draco. ¡Él casi arruinó tu vida por completo! —casi grita Pansy.</p>
<p>—De todas maneras, ahora mi prioridad número uno es finalizar mis estudios, y el bienestar de mi madre —dice Draco con rotundidad—.  Ahora, si me disculpan, debo terminar mis deberes.</p>
<p>Draco se pone de pie, y sin mirar a nadie, se va hacia su habitación.</p>
<p>—No veo la hora de que Draco deje de tener en cuenta lo que piense su padre o no. —se lamenta Pansy.</p>
<p>—Bueno, hasta entonces, podemos seguir en lo del Baile —dice Blaise—. Por ejemplo, algo así sobre cómo hacer que Potter y Draco vayan juntos a este.</p>
<p>Pansy le mira fijamente.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué tienes en mente?</p>
<p>—Oh, pensé que eras tú la que iba a formular un maravilloso e inteligente plan para ello, Pans. —la sonrisa de Blaise es traviesa.</p>
<p>—A veces me das un poco de miedo. —Pansy dice, pero sonríe.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry se siente como león enjaulado en su habitación de Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Está pensando en todas las maneras para pedirle a Draco que sea su pareja, y también en los posibles escenarios, posibles respuestas, y posibles reacciones a cualquier respuesta, tratando de exceptuar la de salir corriendo.</p>
<p>Pero como esto no le está ayudando mucho, decide actuar como le dicte la razón, así que sin pensarlo mucho, busca a Draco en el Mapa, para ir directamente allí, y poder tener una respuesta pronto.</p>
<p>Pero grande es su sorpresa al encontrar su nombre en el Bosque Prohibido.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Qué está haciendo Draco allí?</em>
</p>
<p>Harry no se detiene y sale de su habitación corriendo.</p>
<p>Cuando al fin llega allí, después de esquivar la vigilancia de Filch, Harry no tiene que internarse mucho en el bosque para encontrar al rubio.</p>
<p>— ¿Potter? —Draco le mira con asombro y luego el enojo cubre sus facciones— ¿Qué haces aquí?</p>
<p>—Sólo… vine a verte. Quería ver si estabas… bien. —jadea Harry por el esfuerzo.</p>
<p>— ¿Viniste corriendo?</p>
<p>—Bueno, un poco. El camino hasta acá es un poco largo, si tienes en cuenta las escaleras moviéndose, luego los pasillos y luego Filch.</p>
<p>Draco se cruza de brazos y le mira con escepticismo.</p>
<p>— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?</p>
<p>—Eh…</p>
<p>—Ahora que lo pienso, siempre has tenido una extraña cualidad para saber dónde exactamente estoy, Potter.</p>
<p>Harry palidece y decide cambiar el tema.</p>
<p>—Bueno, ¿y tú qué haces aquí, de todas maneras? ¿Y solo?</p>
<p>Draco le fulmina con la mirada, esperando que Harry desista de una respuesta, pero eso no pasa. Así que suspira y dice:</p>
<p>—Estoy tratando… de hacer mi Patronus.</p>
<p>—Oh, ¿en serio? —Harry pregunta.</p>
<p>—Sí. ¡Pero es imposible!</p>
<p>Harry sonríe.</p>
<p>—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.</p>
<p>Draco le mira con confusión por un momento, pero luego parece pensarlo y suspira.</p>
<p>—Está bien…</p>
<p>Ambos chicos se posicionan y Harry se acerca por detrás de Draco, provocándole un escalofrío en la nuca.</p>
<p>—Muy bien, mantén tu varita firme, y piensa en un recuerdo feliz. Focalízate en él.</p>
<p>Draco cierra los ojos y se concentra. Harry demora un poco en seguir, ya que está observando cómo las rubias pestañas de Draco acarician sus mejillas.</p>
<p>—Eh… ¿Ya lo tienes?</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—Lanza el hechizo entonces, no pierdas de vista el recuerdo.</p>
<p>Draco inspira y grita:</p>
<p>— <em>¡Expecto patronum!</em></p>
<p>Ambos esperan a que algo suceda, pero el aire frio del bosque sigue siendo igual y no aparece nada.</p>
<p>—Oh, no importa —dice Harry—. No es que salga tan fácil siempre. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo.</p>
<p>Draco asiente y se prepara nuevamente, pero esta vez pasa lo mismo, y el hechizo sale infructuoso. Intenta un par de veces más, pero sigue igual.</p>
<p>—Oh, vamos. No nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde. —gruñe Draco.</p>
<p>—Lo intentaremos luego, ¿qué dices? –ofrece Harry.</p>
<p>—Está bien.</p>
<p>Ambos salen de allí lentamente en medio de un silencio incómodo. Llegan hasta unos de los jardines del Colegio y se sientan junto a un parterre.</p>
<p>—Y… ¿para qué me necesitabas? —pregunta Draco después de un momento.</p>
<p>—Oh… bueno, nada en realidad. No puedo creer que hagan otro Baile de Navidad. Los únicos recuerdos que tengo del último, son realmente vergonzosos.</p>
<p>—Pobre Potter y Weasley —se burla Draco—, ¿quiénes serán las desafortunadas que compartirán el rincón con ustedes esta vez?</p>
<p>—No lo sé. —Harry se encoge de hombros sonriendo.</p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué no has buscado una? Todos morirían por ser tu pareja, Harry.</p>
<p>Harry decide no pensar mucho en el significado de esas palabras, y más bien devuelve la pregunta:</p>
<p>— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunta Harry sonriendo tímidamente.</p>
<p>—Ni siquiera he considerado ir, en primer lugar.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —<em>las cosas no pueden salir peor</em>, Harry piensa con desánimo.</p>
<p>—No soy el estudiante más querido, en este momento —Draco desestima con gesto tranquilo—. No sería bien recibido en algo como un baile; estuve en el bando equivocado, ¿recuerdas? No hay lugar para mí allí en el baile.</p>
<p>—Pues yo quiero que estés allí. No me importa lo que los demás digan —Harry declara con firmeza—. Además, no estarás solo allí. Pansy y Blaise también asistirán, ¿no?</p>
<p>—Sí, ellos irán —Draco trata de no pensar en la primera frase de Harry—, pero ellos ya tienen sus respectivas parejas.</p>
<p>Ambos se sumen en el silencio, y Harry toma aire y saca valor para por fin decir lo que tiene que decir.</p>
<p>— ¿Y qué tal si vamos juntos?</p>
<p>Draco le observa con perplejidad a medida que un tono rosa aparece en sus mejillas.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Quiero decir, si no quieres, entonces está bien, no hay problema —se apresura a decir Harry—, pero puede que sea más divertido ir juntos que con alguien que no conocemos, ¿no? —Harry sonríe y añade— Y te prometo que no bailo tan mal.</p>
<p>— ¿Sabes bailar?</p>
<p>Hay un breve momento de vacilación, y luego Harry asiente.</p>
<p>—No creo que sea buena idea. —dice Draco después de una pausa.</p>
<p>Harry trata de no lucir desilusionado y mira al suelo.</p>
<p>—Oh, lo siento. No quise incomodarte o--</p>
<p>— ¡No se trata de eso! Es sólo… es sólo que he recibido suficientes amenazas de muerte de tus admiradores y--</p>
<p>—No pasará nada si estás conmigo. Todo estará bien, Draco. Tú estarás bien. Además, sería beneficioso para mí, ya que todos los que me molestan recibirían un mensaje claro, si te ven a mi lado.</p>
<p>Draco gira el rostro pero Harry alcanza a ver otro sonrojo.</p>
<p>—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.</p>
<p>—Así es. —Harry se cruza de brazos y le mira socarrón.</p>
<p>Draco suspira exasperado y lanza los brazos al aire.</p>
<p>—Oh por las Barbas de Merlín, está bien, iremos juntos.</p>
<p>— ¡Genial! —exclama Harry con alegría y Draco le mira con curiosidad— Eh, quiero decir… Bien, entonces allí nos vemos.</p>
<p>—Está bien. Nos vemos, Harry. —Draco sonríe y se va de allí, dejando atrás a un Harry muy contento y emocionado.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry cree que su sonrisa permanecerá por siempre en su rostro, ya que desde la tarde anterior no se le ha borrado y sigue allí, como fijada por un hechizo.</p>
<p>—Compañero, tu sonrisa ya me está asustando —dice Ron frente a él en la mesa del Gran Comedor—. ¿Qué pasó?</p>
<p>—Oh, Ron, ¿no es obvio? —dice Hermione con una sonrisita— ¡Harry por fin se lo pidió!</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?</p>
<p>—Ayer en la tarde. —dice Harry sonriendo a su plato de comida.</p>
<p>— ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada por esta noche! —Hermione dice con voz soñadora— ¿Ya tienes tu traje listo, Harry?</p>
<p>—Eh…Tengo el traje que utilicé en cuarto año.</p>
<p>— ¡Harry, por Dios! ¡Ese de seguro no te sirve ahora! Oh, honestamente, que descuido el tuyo. Tienes suerte de que yo haya planeado una salida a Hogsmeade para hoy —Hermione relaja su expresión y sonríe a Harry—. Te ayudaré a escoger uno que le quite el aliento a Draco.</p>
<p>Ron hace un gesto de compasión a su amigo y Harry muy tarde comprende el porqué.</p>
<p>Luego de varias horas probándose trajes en un pequeño local de ropa en Hogsmeade, Harry está cansado y estresado ya que Hermione y Pansy -quien inexplicablemente se unió a la tarde de compras-, no se deciden en dar el visto bueno en cualquiera de los que se prueba.</p>
<p>Harry, como último intento, prueba con uno sencillo de pantalón negro y una túnica corta roja. Al parecer, esta si es de agrado de las chicas y Harry por fin se siente libre.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Neville y Luna son pareja para el baile y charlan entretenidos con Harry, mientras esperan a que el baile de inicio.</p>
<p>Ron y Hermione llegan juntos y se unen a ellos.</p>
<p>—Todos lucen muy bien, chicos. —dice Hermione sonriendo encantada.</p>
<p>—Bueno, tú también estás preciosa, Hermione. —dice Harry apreciando el bonito vestido azul de su amiga.</p>
<p>—Creo que ya llegó tu cita, Harry. —canturrea Ron con tono malicioso y mirando hacia la entrada.</p>
<p>Harry sigue su mirada y por poco su quijada cae al suelo. <br/>Draco está vistiendo una túnica azul oscuro, y sus ojos grises parecen relucir con ella.</p>
<p>El rubio repara en él, y sonríe con timidez mientras se acerca.</p>
<p>—Bueno, te dejamos en lo tuyo, Harry. —dice Hermione sonriendo ante la expresión de Harry.</p>
<p>—Nos vemos luego, compañero. —dice Ron con picardía y se va junto a Hermione y los demás.</p>
<p>Draco y Harry por fin están frente a frente y Draco le sonríe después de saludarle. Harry cree que es hora de cerrar la boca.</p>
<p>—Luces bien. —dice Harry.</p>
<p>—Y tú también. No estás tan mal.</p>
<p>—Gracias —Harry se sonroja—, todo se lo debo a Hermione… eh, ¿vamos al salón?</p>
<p>—Adelante.</p>
<p>Los dos titubean un poco, pero después, como un acuerdo tácito, se toman de las manos y se dirigen al salón de baile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>El lugar está decorado mucho mejor que en cuarto año, y de alguna manera, Harry se siente más cómodo allí que la última vez.</p>
<p>Y también debe decir que el estar junto a Draco, ayuda mucho.</p>
<p>Draco y Harry se miran y asienten, luego se posicionan y cuando la música empieza, ellos se deslizan por la pista lentamente al ritmo de la hermosa canción. Sus miradas nunca se apartan de la contraria, y ninguno puede ignorar la cálida sensación de sus manos en el cuerpo del otro.</p>
<p>Parecieran que pasan horas y horas de baile, pero Harry y Draco no dejan de moverse y mirarse, y también, inconscientemente, acercarse. Pero la música llega su fin, y los aplausos les obligan a separarse.</p>
<p>—Bailas muy bien. Me sorprendiste. —dice Draco después de aplaudir también. Su mirada está fija en la de Harry, y el Gryffindor siente que va a derretirse.</p>
<p>—He estado practicando. —se encoge de hombros.</p>
<p>Draco se ríe con él, y el silencio recae entre ellos, mientras los demás a su alrededor están buscando algo para beber.</p>
<p>—Pero todo valió la pena, y estoy contento por ello. —dice Harry mirándole atentamente.</p>
<p>Draco se siente muy pequeño por la intensidad de su mirada, y su pecho está casi explotando por la necesidad de hablar y confesarse.</p>
<p>—Harry… yo--</p>
<p>— ¡Un aplauso para nuestros octavos años! —la voz de Minerva se oye por todo el salón, y a esta le sigue una lluvia de aplausos que interrumpe con lo que sea que Draco tuviera que decir.</p>
<p>Después de que el alboroto termine, Harry no pierde el tiempo para preguntar:</p>
<p>— ¿Qué ibas a decir antes, Draco?</p>
<p>—Oh, nada —Draco sonríe sin darle importancia—. Es sólo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.</p>
<p>—Oh, ¿puedo ir contigo? —pregunta Harry un poco desilusionado por el cambio de tema.</p>
<p>—No, es mejor que vayas con tus amigos a beber algo, yo no tardo en regresar, ¿vale?</p>
<p>—Está bien. —Harry sonríe y Draco sale de allí sin agregar nada más.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ya van cerca de quince minutos y Harry no ha podido participar activamente en las conversaciones de sus amigos.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por qué Draco se está tardando tanto?</em>
</p>
<p>Harry está un poco preocupado, y no puede dejar de preguntarse si es que hizo algo mal o si Draco ya no quiere verle O SI…</p>
<p>—Harry, ¿dónde está Draco? —pregunta Ginny.</p>
<p>Harry se sobresalta y levanta la mirada encontrándose con el gesto curioso de Ginny.</p>
<p>—Dijo que saldría por un momento. Creo que iré a ver si está bien. –Harry sonríe y con un asentimiento, sale en dirección a las puertas.</p>
<p>Antes de llegar allí, se encuentra con Zacharias y otros chicos quienes entran por allí, riéndose.</p>
<p>—Smith. —saluda Harry.</p>
<p>—Oh, hola Harry —saluda él con candidez—. Si buscas a Malfoy, quizás lo encuentres afuera.</p>
<p>Harry al ver la sonrisa de Zacharias, no puede evitar tener un mal presentimiento, así que sin decir más nada, pasa por un lado de los chicos y sale apresuradamente.</p>
<p>Sí, allí está Draco mirando hacia las estrellas en el oscuro cielo.</p>
<p>— ¡Draco! —Harry le llama y el rubio gira la cabeza hacia él— ¿Has estado todo el rato aquí? —Draco no responde y su gesto se ensombrece— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Harry alarmado.</p>
<p>—Nada —responde él sin mirarle—. Gracias por el baile, ya me iré a mi habitación.</p>
<p>Harry no cree ni por un segundo que él quiera irse por otra cosa que no sea Smith.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué te hizo Smith? ¡Dímelo, Draco!</p>
<p>Draco parece querer decir algo, pero, en un parpadeo, su expresión cambia a una de frialdad y mira a Harry a los ojos con aburrimiento.</p>
<p>—No es nada de tu incumbencia, Potter. Aléjate de mí.</p>
<p>Draco se endereza y pasa por un lado de Harry, empujándole levemente para retirarse de allí.</p>
<p>— ¡Draco, espera!</p>
<p>Pero Draco no lo hace y apresura sus pasos sin atender a los llamados de Harry.</p>
<p>Sigue caminando con la vista nublada, sin saber a dónde lo dirigen sus pasos. Pero pronto se da cuenta de que está acercándose a los baños. Draco se deja hacer, pues lo único que quiere es alejarse de todo y todos.</p>
<p>Cuando ya se encuentra en el baño, deja que por fin las lágrimas bajen por sus mejillas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Episodio 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Ron viendo con sorpresa cómo Draco se aleja del Gran Salón.</p><p>—No lo sé. Él no quiso decirme nada. —dice Harry sin apartar su vista del camino del rubio, y con el desánimo visible en todo su cuerpo.</p><p>—Harry...</p><p>—Lo que sí sé, es que Smith le hizo algo —Harry dice con enojo—. ¡Lo voy a matar!</p><p>— ¡Harry, no! ¡No te precipites! —Hermione trata de calmarlo.</p><p>—Tengo que encontrarlo —Harry la ignora—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo han visto?</p><p>—Compañero, él se acaba de ir. —dice Ron titubeante al ver la furia en los ojos de su amigo.</p><p>—Harry —la voz de Mcgonagall les hace girar en su sitio con sorpresa—, ¿te importaría decirme de qué se trata toda esta conmoción?</p><p>Harry suspira, sabiendo que no ganará nada con decirle la verdad a la directora.</p><p>—Nada, profesora. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Yo me ocuparé de ello. —y sin esperar respuesta, sale de allí.</p><p>Los demás observan su retirada.</p><p>—Pensé que la rivalidad entre el señor Malfoy y Harry había terminado. —comenta la anciana bruja con curiosidad.</p><p>—No es nada de eso, profesora —dice Hermione—. Es sólo un pequeño inconveniente sin importancia. Ellos están bien.</p><p>—Eso espero —dice Mcgonagall reflexivamente—. Con la repentina cercanía de esos dos, muchos de mis estudiantes han dejado viejas rencillas atrás. No quisiera que todo se echara a perder.</p>
<hr/><p>Con ayuda del mapa, Harry ahora se dirige a las mazmorras donde se encuentra Draco en estos momentos.</p><p>Recuerda el lugar exacto de la puerta de los Slytherin, así que sin otro modo con el cuál ingresar, grita para que le abran. Sabe que es estúpido, pero cualquier Slytherin de años inferiores podría salir para pillar al alborotador, así que no puede perder la oportunidad.</p><p>Para su suerte, es Pansy la que sale y le mira con sorpresa.</p><p>—Pansy, necesito hablar con Draco. —dice Harry con urgencia.</p><p>—No creo que--</p><p>— ¡Por favor, Pansy! Esto es serio —Harry cree que puede arrodillarse, si es necesario—. De verdad que necesito hablar con él.</p><p>Pansy le observa por un momento y luego suspira.</p><p>—Está bien, espera. —dice ella y vuelve a entrar.</p><p>No es mucho lo que tiene que esperar Harry para que Pansy vuelva a salir. Obviamente sin buenas noticias.</p><p>—Draco no quiere verte. —dice sin más.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —Harry tiene que ignorar el apretón en su pecho— Pansy, ayúdame con esto. Estoy seguro de que tú también sabes que Draco no se encuentra bien.</p><p>Pansy no se inmuta.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero tú harás que las cosas se pongan peores. —Pansy no admite respuesta pues rápidamente se escabulle de nuevo en su sala común.</p><p>Harry, quien ya tenía la boca abierta para insistir con más vehemencia, la cierra desconcertado y luego maldice en voz alta tratando de contenerse para no golpear una pared.</p>
<hr/><p>Mientras los Slytherin esperan a que la clase inicie, Draco no puede evitar recordar la noche anterior. Ha tratado de no pensar más en <em>eso</em> y seguir con su vida con normalidad, pero por más que quiera, el baile, <em>Harry</em>, la carta y Smith no salen de su mente.</p><p>En la noche del baile, había salido por un poco de aire fresco, sí. Pero también para seguir torturándose con la carta que su padre le había hecho llegar en la mañana; esa que de alguna manera, contenía su futuro escrito en la elegante y despectiva letra de Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? No creo que tu padre esté muy feliz cuando escuche que su hijo es un maricón.</p><p>La voz de Zacharias había hecho bullir su sangre por el enojo. Draco sólo quería estar solo, y la fastidiosa cercanía del bastardo Hufflepuff, le descontrolaba por completo.</p><p>Draco sacó su varita y apuntó con temple al otro chico.</p><p>—Cállate, idiota. O te juro que--</p><p>—Ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo Smith con una sonrisa burlesca—. No puedes atacarme, y lo sabes. Un solo rasguño de tu parte, y en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch, estarás fuera de Hogwarts. Y luego... <em>Oh Malfoy</em>, luego tú y tus padres irán directo a Azkaban a pagar por sus crímenes</p><p>Draco sentía que podía prender una vela con el solo destello de rabia que sentía en su sangre.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —siseó.</p><p>—Justicia —Smith se encogió de hombros con simpleza—. El solo verte aquí me pone enfermo, y sin mencionar que es repulsivo estar cerca de una persona que bien pudo haberme matado.</p><p>—Bueno... —Draco sonrió con petulancia— ¿Y por qué no te deshiciste de mí en la batalla, maldito cobarde?</p><p>El Hufflepuff no dudó en apuntarle con su varita, su cara estaba roja por la furia.</p><p>—No, Zach —dijo uno de sus acompañantes—. No te rebajes. Además, todo el mundo te verá.</p><p>Smith bajó lentamente la varita y recuperando la compostura, sonrió con diversión.</p><p>—He oído que te comprometerás pronto con una bonita Sangrepura —dijo con maldad. Draco mantuvo sus expresiones a raya—.  Sería una pena que mami y papi se dieran cuenta de que tú no servirías para eso, ya que no podrías tener a sus herederos porque te gustan más las pollas y--</p><p>—Si mencionas nuevamente a mis padres, te juro por Merlín que--</p><p>—Oh, no te preocupes, ya nos vamos —Smith se veía que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo—. Pero acata mi consejo: deja de vivir en esa burbuja de felicidad con Harry y aléjate de él, antes de que también le hagas daño. Ya que eso es lo único que sabes hacer, ¿no es cierto?</p><p>Smith y sus amigos rieron y con una última mirada de desprecio, se alejaron de allí.</p><p>El recordarlo de nuevo duele, Draco lo sabe, pero no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa o de concentrarse en lo que debe hacer con respecto a las últimas disposiciones de su padre. Sabe que luce miserable, así que por el bien de sí mismo, debe despertar de su melancolía y continuar con la cabeza en alto.</p><p>Y literalmente, cuando levanta su cabeza, ve a Harry y a sus amigos acercándose. Los ojos verdes están fijos en los suyos.</p><p>Draco, sin mirar a nadie, huye de allí, huye de Harry y de todo lo que le hace sentir. Escucha al Gryffindor llamarle, como en la noche anterior, después de ese maravilloso baile que habían tenido, después de sentirse tan bien cerca de él...</p><p>Cuando menos se da cuenta, ya está frente a las mazmorras y bajando a su sala común. A Draco no le importa, sigue su camino huyendo como el cobarde que es.</p><p>Se sorprende de recordar la contraseña, y aún más de ver que Pansy y Blaise le han seguido.</p><p>—Draco, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunta la chica.</p><p>Draco suspira. No puede escapar eternamente de sus amigos.</p><p>—Claro, Pansy. ¿Qué necesitas? —dice sin querer mirarla.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche, Draco? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro parecías estar en el paraíso, y luego saliste de allí como si--?</p><p>—No debí haber asistido a ese baile —Draco la corta con gesto desdeñoso—. Tampoco debí empezar esta... <em>lo que sea</em> con el maldito Potter.</p><p>— ¡Draco! ¿Por qué dices eso?</p><p>Sin responder, Draco saca la carta de su bolsillo y se la extiende a su amiga.</p><p>— ¿Qué es esto?</p><p>—Es de mi padre... Él descubrió lo de mi amistad con Potter y... y también que iba a ir con él al baile. Yo le había prometido que no iba a fraternizar con el enemigo y--</p><p>— ¡Oh, por Merlín, sólo ignóralo! —Pansy exclama con enojo— ¿De verdad crees que tu padre sabe qué es lo mejor para ti? ¡No! ¡Ninguno de nuestros padres —Pansy gira un poco para señalar a Blaise también en su acusación— supo qué era lo mejor para nosotros!</p><p>—De todas maneras, es demasiado tarde —Draco reprime las ganas de llorar. Ahora, con sus amigos, sus defensas y autocontrol están al límite—. Me comprometieron con Astoria Greengrass.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —Pansy grita. Blaise detrás de ella, abre mucho los ojos— Draco, ¡tú no puedes casarte!</p><p>— ¡No tengo elección en esto! Ellos esperan que yo produzca un heredero para que el apellido Malfoy siga creciendo.</p><p>—Pero--</p><p>—No hay necesidad de seguir discutiendo sobre esto, Pansy —Draco la interrumpe—. Ya está decidido.</p>
<hr/><p>Después de varios minutos en el cielo, Harry puede sentirse un poco más despejado y listo para volver a intentar acercarse a Draco.</p><p>La práctica de Quiddicth de hoy no ha sido la mejor, pero tampoco ha resultado en un fiasco gracias al esfuerzo de Ginny y los demás. Harry ha estado más pendiente de qué decirle a Draco más tarde, que de la Snitch.</p><p>Cuando aterriza en tierra y ve que el equipo de Hufflepuff viene a practicar, no piensa mucho en lo que hace y se adelanta para llegar hasta Smith y golpearle con fuerza en el rostro.</p><p>— ¡Harry! —Ginny viene corriendo hacia él, y le sujeta para evitar que se precipite sobre el asombrado chico.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —inquiere Zacharias con furia.</p><p>— ¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Draco anoche? —Harry grita— ¿Qué le hiciste?</p><p>Smith se gira hacia los demás, y alzando sus brazos, dice:</p><p>— ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Atacándome y defendiendo al mortífago que nos quería muertos a todos!</p><p>—Si no cuidas tus palabras, te aseguro que sí estarás muerto pronto. —Harry dice con la rabia saliendo como veneno de su boca.</p><p>Varios jadeos de sorpresa se hacen escuchar, pero Harry sólo tiene ojos para Smith.</p><p>—Ya, ya basta ustedes dos —dice uno de los Hufflepuff—. Zach, vete a tu posición y concéntrate en la práctica.</p><p>—Harry, es mejor que entremos al castillo de una vez. No le prestes atención. —Ginny dice con suavidad.</p><p>Harry se aleja de su agarre bruscamente y con una última mirada de advertencia al otro chico, se va de allí con furiosas zancadas.</p><p>—Patético. —murmura Smith fulminándolo con la mirada, pero Ginny se adelanta también, y sin decir agua va, le noquea con otro golpe, y con una sonrisa victoriosa, lo ve caer al suelo.</p>
<hr/><p>En la siguiente clase de pociones, todos los alumnos deben presentar su proyecto final de <em>Veritaserum</em>.</p><p>Harry, junto a Draco, no puede estar menos interesado en lo que ocurre en clase o en lo que diga el profesor sobre su poción. Harry necesita hablar con Draco, pero cada vez que lo intenta, hay algo que le interrumpe o que le frena.</p><p>Así que más tarde, bajo su capa de invisibilidad mientras entra a hurtadillas al aula de pociones, no se sorprende mucho por lo que está a punto de hacer. Necesita respuestas, y si no puede obtenerlas de una manera, las obtendrá de otra, pero no desistirá.</p><p>Si debe utilizar <em>Veritaserum</em> con Draco, lo hará, por poco profesional y ético que llegue a parecer.</p><p>Sale de allí, y sin pensar mucho en las cosas, se dirige al Gran Comedor mientras se quita su capa y la guarda. Cuando llega allí, se dirige directamente a la mesa de los Slytherin, más exactamente donde Blaise y Pansy están sentados.</p><p>— ¿Dónde está él? —pregunta sin saludar.</p><p>Los dos le miran con sorpresa para luego Pansy cambiar su gesto por uno de desdén.</p><p>—No te tiene que importar dónde esté--</p><p>—Está en la Torre de Astronomía, Potter. —interrumpe Blaise con gesto aburrido.</p><p>— ¡Blaise! —Pansy le reclama, pero Harry no se queda a escuchar su discusión. Corre en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía intentando no chocar con los demás estudiantes que están en los pasillos.</p><p>Es poco lo que le toma el llegar allí, y cuando Draco se da cuenta de su llegada, puede al fin recuperar el aire.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? ¡Vete! —Draco por poco grita.</p><p>—No. Tenemos que hablar, bien sabes que merezco una explicación, Draco. Tómate esto. —Harry extiende el vial con la poción, internamente preguntándose por qué lo está haciendo.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —Draco le mira con asombro— Eso es... <em>¿Veritaserum?</em> ¿Acaso soy un criminal para que me interrogues con esa mierda?</p><p>—No estamos hablando de crímenes, Draco. No lo lleves al límite. Tómalo y dime si en verdad me odias.</p><p>— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?</p><p>—Tómalo y dime si en verdad no tienes sentimientos por mí. —Harry habla con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que la máscara de desdén y frialdad de Draco cae.</p><p>—No... —dice como si estuviera perdido— No hagas esto. No puedo...</p><p>Harry se sorprende por el tono casi herido de Draco. Su mirada está en el suelo y sus hombros están caídos, como si hubiese sido derrotado por una fuerza superior. Harry deja caer el vial y en voz baja, dice:</p><p>—No entiendo por qué te pones así, Draco. Ni tampoco porque te alejas de mí, después de... Sólo dime qué es lo que sientes por mí, no te forzaré a nada, lo juro... Sólo dime si--</p><p>— ¡Me gustas! —Draco grita cortando cualquier cosa que quisiera decir— ¡Maldita sea, siempre me has gustado!</p><p>Draco respira con dificultad y un leve tono rosa aparece en sus mejillas. Harry, de repente se ha quedado sin habla.</p><p>—Tú, estúpido Potter —continúa el rubio sin mirarle—. Con tu estúpida sonrisa y esos estúpidos ojos... ¿Cómo podrías no gustarle a alguien? —grita nuevamente— Eres un ciego, y estúpido y pomposo--</p><p>Pero el obvio insulto que le seguía, es interrumpido por el salvaje impulso Gryffindor por el cual Harry se ha visto en problemas en años anteriores. Sólo que ahora, ese impulso le lleva a hacer lo que en tanto tiempo ha querido, y al mismo tiempo, ha ignorado desear.</p><p>
  <em>Besar a Draco Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>Le besa con todo el anhelo que le ha estado quitando el sueño en los últimos días, con todo el cariño que ha logrado cosechar su corazón por aquel escurridizo Slytherin, con toda la determinación de hacerle ver, que sea lo que sea, no está solo. Que Harry es capaz de hacer lo que sea por él, de enfrentarse a mil basiliscos si es posible, con tal de que estén juntos y que Draco no se aleje de nuevo.</p><p>Y Draco le corresponde. Harry no es capaz de determinar qué estará sintiendo el rubio mientras acopla sus labios con los suyos, pero sea lo que sea, Harry sólo espera que sea bueno.</p><p>El beso no dura el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry se quede sin función en sus piernas y caiga al suelo como un tonto enamorado, pero si como para que después de terminado, Draco esté sonrojado y sus labios estén un poco hinchados y con un tono más rojo de lo usual.</p><p>—Tú también me gustas —dice Harry sonriendo alegremente ante la pequeña sonrisa de Draco—. Tal vez me gustes muchísimo.</p><p>Draco parece salir de un trance, pues luego de las palabras de Harry, su gesto se ensombrece y sus ojos se apartan de los suyos.</p><p>— ¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—Esto no puede seguir. —murmura el rubio.</p><p>— ¿Por qué? —Harry quiere gritar por la frustración— ¿Tanto te importa lo que piense o diga Smith?</p><p>— ¡No se trata de Smith! —Draco aprieta los labios— Es por mi padre... Yo... yo estoy comprometido con una chica, Harry.</p><p>Harry se pregunta por qué no siente lo que debería sentir en este mismo momento. Se pregunta por qué la pasividad en su cabeza ante la afirmación de Draco y...</p><p><em>Oh, bueno.</em> Él es Harry Potter. Se ha enfrentado a miles de cosas y ha matado a un mago oscuro capaz de hacer cagar en los pantalones a cualquiera. ¿Qué es Lucius Malfoy comparado a todo eso?</p><p>—Bueno, entonces creo que tendré que robarte. —dice, como si estuviera hablando del azul del cielo.</p><p>Draco, quien al parecer seguía hablando sobre los contras de una posible relación, se calla y le mira con estupefacción.</p><p>— ¿Que tú <em>qué</em>?</p><p>—No dejaré que tu padre maneje tu vida de nuevo, Draco —Harry extiende su mano y sujeta la de Draco con suavidad—. Si tú quieres estar conmigo, entonces yo te protegeré contra todo y todos. Y así será para siempre.</p><p>El silencio cae entre ellos por un momento. Luego Draco le mira como si fuera estúpido y dice:</p><p>—Eres un idiota. —dice como si fuera la verdad absoluta.</p><p>—Soy tu idiota. —Harry no se deja perturbar por el gesto de Draco y más bien sonríe.</p><p>Después de unos segundos, Draco le devuelve la sonrisa y se deja abrazar por un emocionado Harry.</p><p>Por el momento, no quiere pensar en nada más aparte del calor y el confort en los brazos de Harry Potter.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry pasa como un rayo al lado de Zacharias Smith, a la caza de la Snitch.</p><p>— ¡Harry Potter ha visto la Snitch y va por ella con sorprendente rapidez! —Luna grita desde el estrado de los profesores— Oh, qué mala suerte para el Buscador de Hufflepuff. No tiene el tiempo suficiente para alcanzarlo... Zacharias, ¿por qué no les dices a los Nargles que te ayuden un poco?</p><p>Harry sonríe y acelera un poco más, estirando de modo imposible su brazo para hacerse con la Snitch. La velocidad hace que Smith casi choque con él, pero Harry no se inmuta por ello; tiene la Snitch, y es todo lo que importa</p><p>Las gradas de Gryffindor enloquecen cuando su Buscador levanta su puño encerrando la pelotita dorada. Muchos de los Ravenclaw se unen a ellos y tres Slytherin en particular, gritan y aplauden por la victoria.</p><p>Harry ignora el gesto furioso de su contrincante y vuela directamente hacia las gradas de Slytherin. Allí hay otra Snitch por atrapar.</p><p>Draco, desde su sitio, le mira con sorpresa, y cuando Harry cae en picada junto a él y le besa, sólo puede sostenerse a su novio y abandonarse en ese beso lleno de victoria y amor.</p><p>Los aplausos y gritos -junto con algunos abucheos- llenan el lugar, al tiempo que Harry se aleja un poco de Draco y con una sonrisa brillante, le pregunta:</p><p>— ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de mesa para el próximo proyecto de pociones?</p><p>—Alguien tiene que sacrificarse, ¿no? —contesta Draco con gesto sufrido antes de ser llevado a otro entusiasta beso. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>fin</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hemos llegado al final de este mini-fanfic :3</p><p>Gracias a todos por leer, y a Cuquiluna por sus reviews. Espero les haya gustado, y me acompañen en próximos fanfics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>